YETSIRAH
by Mei-707
Summary: Riku va vivre avec 4 autres jeunes filles et va rapidement devenir amie avec elles. Elles feront la rencontre de leurs voisins: 5 beaux mecs dont un est une vieil ami de Riku. Elle entamera son année scolaire en découvrant un lourd secret.
1. Yetsirah Chapitre 1

**Auteur :** Meï

**Genre :** Général

**Rating :** K+

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de cette fiction m'appartiennent même si certains noms ressemblent à des personnages connus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE I) _Un nouveau foyer_ **

Lorsque je suis arrivé devant la maison dans laquelle j'allais passé 3 années je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait aussi grande.

Moi, c'est Riku, j'ai 16 ans et je suis orpheline. Ma mère ma laissée devant un orphelinat quand j'avais 4 ans. Je me souviens juste qu'elle pleurait en me suppliant de la pardonner et qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Je n'ai jamais rencontré mon père ou alors j'étais trop petite pour m'en rappeler.

Je suis plutôt grande (1m64) j'ai les cheveux noir et les yeux vert. L'orphelinat dans lequel je suis m'a envoyé dans une sorte d'internat. En faite c'est une sorte de ville où toutes les maisons sont remplies par des adolescents qui vont dans le même lycée. Moi et 7 autres enfants de mon orphelinat allons dans ce lycée.

J'ai alors sonné à la maison portant le numéro 707. La voie d'une jeune fille me dit d'entrer. La fille descendit les escaliers. Elle était plus petite que moi, sa coupe de cheveux était celle d'un garçon de couleur marron avec des mèches or. Elle abordait un grand sourire et tenait dans ses bras une peluche énorme d'un personnage de dessin animé et elle portait un jean et une chemise trop grande pour elle.

« Je m'appelle Caroline »

Riku : Enchantée, moi c'est Riku.

Caroline : Tu es la dernière donc désolée mais tu n'as pas pu choisir ta chambre. Viens je vais te montrer où elle est.

On est montées à l'étage. Les trois autres filles installer leurs affaires.

Caroline : Alors voici Yukari, Aïri et Tomoé.

Riku : Bonjour

Tomoé : -lut.

Yukari : Salut.

Aïri : Hello.

Aïri était grande avec des mensurations parfaites. Elle avait les cheveux roux avec des mèches roses et de grands yeux marron très claire (leur couleur était même presque irréelle). Elle avait un débardeur rose et un short rouge qui mettaient ses formes en valeurs.

Tomoé avait l'air d'être la plus grande, ses cheveux était châtain très claire, presque blond, avec des mèches violettes étaient coupé en dégradé inversé très court avec une mèche teinte en noir plutôt longue lui cachant l'oeil droit, et l'œil qu'on pouvait voir était noir. Elle portait un t-shirt violet et un baggy noir et elle fumait.

Yukari semblait être d'un naturel calme. Ses cheveux étaient châtain foncé avec des mèches vertes de la même couleur que ces yeux. Elle était en jogging et s'étaient attaché les cheveux en 2 tresses.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis douter qu'elles se connaissaient depuis longtemps et j'ai eu l'impression que j'avais toujours lorsque l'on m'envoyer dans une famille d'accueille d'être une étrangère.

Aïri : Bon faut qu'on finisse de s'installer pour ce soir, la maison doit être propre, les garçons d'en face vont faire une soirée, et ils devraient pas tarder à venir pour nous invité. Ils ont déjà invité la moitié du quartier.

Yukari : Comment tu le sais ?

Aïri : C'est une fille de la maison 706 qui me l'a dit.

Caroline : YOUPI UNE FETE !

Je suis allée dans la chambre qui restait, en entrant j'ai compris pourquoi aucune des autres filles ne s'y été installer. La chambre était grande et il y avait même un balcon, mais la baie vitrée donner sur la rue et il n'y avait pas de rideau donc tout le monde pouvait voir à travers. J'ai rangé mes affaires dans les placards, sur le bureau et les étagères mais j'ai eu du mal à faire mon lit car c'était la première fois que je devais le faire et il était 2 places.

Une voiture s'arrêta devant la maison et une femme portant un gros paquet appuya sur la sonnette.

Riku : Il y à quelqu'un de l'administration qui viens nous voir.

Tomoé : Va voir Caroline.

Caroline : Je ne suis pas ton chien, fais le toi-même, moi non plus je n'ai pas fini de m'installer.

Riku : Euh… Moi j'ai fini. Je vais ouvrir.

Tomoé : Okay !

Je suis alors descendue et j'ai ouvert la porte.

Femme : Bonjour. Je suis la surveillante principale. Je suis venue vous apporter vos uniformes. Tes colocataires sont elles là ?

Riku : Oui, je vais les chercher.

Je suis donc remonté.

Riku : Euh… Les filles… La surveillante principale est la pour nous apporter nos uniformes.

Aïri : Cool !

Elles sont descendues avec moi.

Femme : Bonjour les filles, je suis Orine Valka, la surveillante principale. Je suis venue pour vous apporter vos uniformes, vous allez les essayer avant de les prendre.


	2. Yetsirah Chapitre 2

**Auteur :** Meï

**Genre :** Général

**Rating :** K+

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de cette fiction m'appartiennent même si certains noms ressemblent à des personnages connus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE II) Nouveau _look_**

On a fait une séance d'essayage des uniformes bleu. Il n'y avait pas d'écusson, pourtant dans toutes les écoles où j'avais était, l y avait toujours un écusson sur l'uniforme.

Orine : Au revoir les filles.

Elle partit pour allez sonner à la maison d'en face et elle disparue dans l'entré.

Yukari : Bon je vais faire quelques arrangements.

Riku : Des… Arrangements ?

Yukari : Oui, aucune de nous n'aime ces uniformes, alors je vais faire les modification que nous voulons

Riku : Mais… Ce… C'est interdit… Non ?

Tomoé : Et alors ? Toi, dis moi, tu as réellement envie de te promener avec ses oreurs sur le dos ?

Riku : Non.

Tomoé : Alors transforme le en ce que tu veux qu'il soit !

Riku : Oui mais…

Aïri : Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'elle le veuille pour cela .

Tomoé : Ouais…

Je suis alors monter dans ma chambre et je me suis assise sur le balcon. J'ai fourrais ma main dans ma poche pour en sortir un paquet de cigarette et un briquet.

Riku : Ouf, ce n'est pas ici que j'aurais besoin de jouer les nunuches et apparemment Tomoé l'a bien compris.

Et je m'en suis allumer une. Après l'avoir fini je suis allez voir Aïri pour qu'elle m'indique le salon de coiffure et le bureau de tabac le plus proche.

Aïri : Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Riku : Non merci. Je préfère vous faire la surprise Mais après je veux bien que tu vienne avec moi faire les magasins. Ah Yukari, est ce que quand je serais revenue tu pourrais m'arranger mon uniforme.

Yukari : Euh oui…

Je suis alors allez chez le coiffeur et au combini (il n'y avait pas de bureau de tabac) pour acheter des bières et des clopes.

Lorsque je suis revenue mes 4 colocs étaient dans le salon et Caroline, Aïri et Yukari furent très étonné de me voir les cheveux couper court avec une longue mèche sur la nuque et des mèches rouges.

Aïri : En effet, tes fringues ne vont pas du tout avec ton style.

Caroline : C'est toujours la même Riku qui est arrivé ce matin ?

Yukari : C'est bon je sais déjà ce que je vais faire avec ton uniforme.

Tomoé : Passe moi les bières !

Riku : Contente que ça vous plaise Je suis désolé d'avoir joué la comédie ce matin mais je ne voulais pas passé pour une délinquante

Aïri : Au tu risque pas d'avoir fait plus fort que nous je t'assure Bon on y va ?

Caroline : Vous allez où ?

Aïri : Ca ne te regarde pas !

Caroline : JE VEUX VENIR AVEC VOUS !

Yukari : Caroline, tu ne voudrais pas m'aider pour nos unif ?

Caroline : YOUPIIIIIIII

Riku : A tout à l'heure.

Aïri : Cary, empêche Tomoé de finir les bières avant notre retour.

Tomoé : Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

Aïri : Rien, rien !

On est allez faire les boutiques à l'entrer de la ville. Aïri était très gentille mais elle passée son temps à draguer tous les mecs qui passé. Devant la boutique de portable j'ai faillit rentrer dans un garçon qui m'a évité de justesse et qui à continuer son chemin.

Aïri : Tu veux un portable ?

Riku : Ouais, j'ai toujours rêvé d'un panasonic.

Aïri : Bah viens, personne ne t'empêche de l'avoir .

En plus de mes habits je me suis acheter le portable de mes rêve et j'y ai tout de suite enregistrer le numéro de Aïri.


	3. Yetsirah Chapitre 3

**Auteur :** Meï

**Genre :** Général

**Rating :** K+

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de cette fiction m'appartiennent même si certains noms ressemblent à des personnages connus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE III) _Les voisins_**

En rentrant Caroline courait partout dans la maison pour apporter des choses à Yukari et Tomoé était au salon, la table devant elle était remplis de bouteilles vide.

Aïri : Heureusement que t'as acheter un autre paque sinon on aurais rien eu.

Yukari et Caroline descendirent et s'installèrent à la table du salon pour boire, elles aussi, alors nous avons fait pareille.

Yukari : J'ai bientôt fini nos uniformes mais j'aimerais rajouter quelque chose en commun sur les 5.

Tomoé : et quoi ?

Yukari : Je ne sais pas, un signe ou une sorte de blason que nous seules aurions.

Riku : Ha, ben finalement je vais avoir un blason sur cet uniforme aussi .

Caroline : G-707

Nous autres : Hein ?

Caroline : G-707 Girls du 707. En plus la lettre G est la 7ème de l'alphabet.

Yukari : Mouais… Qui est pour ?

J'ai levé la main en même temps que Yukari, Caroline leva les 2 mains, Aïri a levé sa bouteille et Tomoé…

Tomoé : Passe moi une autre bière.

Cela devait signifier qu'elle était pour aussi.

Riku : Je pense que Caroline devrait le dessiner.

Yukari : Bien sur. Mais on va aussi se mettre d'accord. D'habitude Nous nous appelons entre nous « Cary » pour moi, « Line » pour Caroline et « Moé » Pour Tomoé. Aïri et toi vous n'avais pas un nom assez long pour qu'on le contracte .

Riku : Pas de problème, et puis je ne pense pas que ça le ferais si vous appeliez Aïri « Riri » et moi « Kuku »

Aïri : Oui, personne ne m'approcherait avec un surnom pareil èé !

Pendant que nous parlions des différents surnoms que l'on pourrait avec Aïri et moi, Caroline dessiner et Tomoé descendait la bière à une vitesse ahurissante sons pour autant être bourré.

Caroline : Alors vous en pensé quoi ?

Elle nous montrât son œuvre : un grand G écrit en calligraphie et par-dessus le nombre 707, le tout en nuance de orange

On a toutes adoré et on à toutes crier en même temps (enfin… Tomoé la seulement dit…) : YOUHA ! Puis nous avons éclaté de rire. C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un sonnât à la porte. Je suis allez ouvrir en disant aux filles que je n'était pas la portière de la maison et elles ont rie de plus belle. Derrière la porte il y avait 4 garçons.

Garçon 1 : Salut, on est les mecs d'en face.

Riku : Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ?

Garçon 2 : On voudrait vous parler et faire connaissance.

Riku : Entrer.

Je les ai mené au salon au les filles avaient finit un paque de bière et en commençaient un autre.

Riku : Les filles. Les mecs d'en face sont la.

Aïri : BONJOUR BONJOUUUUR Moi c'est Aïri

Tomoé : -lut. LINE LACHE CETTE BOUTEILLE TU N'AS PAS LE DROITS DE BOIRE !

Caroline : MOE T'ES MECHANTE ! J'AI LE MEME AGE QUE TOI !

Tomoé : M'EN FOU TOI TU NE BOIS PAS !

Yukari : Hello. Désolé elles sont bruyantes mais aucune d'elle n'est bourrée. Celle qui ne veut pas que l'autre boive c'est Tomoé et l'autre c'est Caroline.

Riku : Et moi c'est Riku.

Garçon 3 : Moi c'est Lucas, celui avec les cheveux en serpillière c'est Jack, le gogol en train de faire des bulles avec son chewing gum c'est Math, et celui qui est déjà en train de boire c'est Zack. Cloud, il est pas venu, il passait un coup de fil pour qu'on lui envoie le reste de ses affaires.

Lucas était grand et brun aux yeux gris.

Jack avait la même taille que Lucas, avait des dread locks noir bleuté et les yeux marron.

Math devait avoir la taille de Caroline ses cheveux était blond sablé et ses yeux noir.

Enfin, Zack avait les cheveux châtain qui tombé sur ses yeux bleu foncé.

Riku : Cloud ? Cloud Strifet ?

Zack : Ouais, tu le connais ?

Riku : Ouais, on a était dans la même classe il y a quelques années.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Math : Ca doit être lui. J'vais lui ouvrir.


	4. Yetsirah Chapitre 4

**Auteur :** Meï

**Genre :** Général

**Rating :** K+

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de cette fiction m'appartiennent même si certains noms ressemblent à des personnages connus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE IV) _Cloud_**

Cloud : Dit donc, c'est pas à toi d'aller ouvrir t'es… Pas chez toi… Bon je me tait je vois que vous faite comme si vous les connaissiez depuis longtemps.

Riku : Bah nous deux au moins on se connaît.

Cloud : Qu'est ce que tu fou la toi ?

Riku : La même chose que toi, je viens étudier !

Cloud n'avait presque pas changé. Il était blond châtain et ses yeux étaient bleu vert. Il était plus grand que moi maintenant et ne porter apparemment plus de lunette mais il était plus pale que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, peut être qu'il n'aimait tout simplement pas s'exposer au soleil…

Cloud : Toi tu n'as pas changé.

Riku : Et toi tu as trop changer.

Lucas : Bon, maintenant que Cloud s'est ramené on va pouvoir dire pourquoi on est la.

Jack : Aïri, file moi un bière steup…

Zack : On est venu pour vous inviter à notre fête de demain soir.

Yukari : C'est gentil .

Lucas : Bon comme vous vivez en face ça ne devrait pas poser de problème si vous êtes bourrées.

Cloud : Mais évité de l'être quand même.

Aïri : Cool on va bien s'amuser .

Caroline : J'ai faim…

Tout le monde à éclater de rire.

Yukari : Vous ne voulez pas rester dîner ?

Math : Oh oui, oui, oui !

Jack : Okay mais seulement si nous payons la moitié .

On avait commandé des pizzas et Math et Lucas sont partit acheter d'autre bière et des jus de fruits. On rigoler une bonne partie de la nuit. Des sorte de couples se sont formé. Zack et Tomoé buvaient tout en empêchant Caroline et Math de boire. Yukari et Lucas discuter de choses et d'autres. Aïri et Jack se draguer mutuellement sans pour autant aller plus loin et Cloud et moi, on se parler de notre passé.

Cloud : Je me rappelle que quand tu es arrivé, tu n'as pas dit un seul mot pendant des jours, même quand les profs t'interroger tu ne répondais pas. Une vraie petite terreur ;

Riku : Quoi ? Je te signale que toi tu fumer pendant la récré.

Cloud : Je suppose que tu fais pareil maintenant !

Riku : Oui mais j'ai 16 ans. Toi tu le faisait alors que t'en avais 9.

Cloud : Mais moi je n'ai pas fuguer 15 jours après mon arrivé.

Riku : Et alors, je suis revenue non ?

Cloud : Oui et tu es repartie à la fin de l'année. Je me suis bien ennuyé sans toi.

Riku : A oui vraiment ?

Cloud : Oui, j'adoré te faire chier et personne ne réagissait comme toi.

Riku : Donc plus personne ne te frapper ?

Cloud : Non plus personne ne rigolée comme toi après m'avoir mit une raclé en me disant de réessayer de l'avoir.

Riku : Pauvre chou…

Cloud : Après ton départ tout le monde disait du mal de toi, alors je leur cassais la figure

Riku : Quoi ?

Cloud : Et j'ai eu la pire réputation possible alors que je n'était même pas en 6ème.

J'ai alors éclater de rire.

Riku : Tu n'as pas changé. Tu restes un petit garçon qui martyrise les autres .

Cloud : Et toi tu es toujours aussi jolie, d'ailleurs cette coiffure te va à merveille .

Riku : Quoi ?

Le livreur de pizza sonnât et Cloud se leva pour allez les chercher. J'étais encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de me dire.

Tomoé : Enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Nos deux morfales aller mourir de faim si la bouf n'arrivait pas bientôt

On a manger et bu encore puis on à regarder la télé toujours en buvant et finalement on s'est tous endormis au salon.


	5. Yetsirah Chapitre 5

**Auteur :** Meï

**Genre :** Général

**Rating :** K+

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de cette fiction m'appartiennent même si certains noms ressemblent à des personnages connus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE V) _L'aspirine_**

Le lendemain, après que 10 paques de bières aient été vidé par 8 personnes, les mots de têtes étaient plus ou moins violents. Yukari, Lucas et moi étions un peu pâteux mais les autres se tordaient de douleur. Il n'y avait que Math et Caroline qui dormaient encore paisiblement et qui ne risquer rien d'autre qu'une grosse envie pressente.

Jack : ASPIRIIIINE !

Aïri : Au secours…

Tomoé : Fermez la ! Quand vous parlé ça résonne.

Aïri : Ca veux dire que t'as rien dedans…

Zack : Quelqu'un a de l'aspirine ?

Riku : J'en ai dans ma chambre. Je vais la chercher.

Cloud : Je viens avec toi je veux être sur d'en avoir !

On est monté dans ma chambre.

Cloud : Tiens, on va pouvoir se voir d'une maison à l'autre.

Riku : Quoi ?

Cloud : J'ai la même chambre que toi, toutes les maisons sont pareilles. Tiens….

Riku : Quoi encor ?

Cloud : Tu l'as toujours ?

Je me suis retourné et il tenait une vieille peluche jaune fluo.

Cloud : Tu l'avais gagné en me battant au bras de faire lors de la kermès scolaire.

Riku : Pose ça !

Cloud : Je pensé que depuis le temps tu l'aurais jeter ou…

Riku : Ou quoi ?

Cloud : Ou détruite

Riku : Tu soul ! Pose ça et dégage de ma chambre imbécile !

Cloud : Mon aspirine TT

Riku : Démerde toi et casse toi !

J'ai claqué la porte et j'ai attendu qu'il soit au moins en bas pour bouger à nouveau. J'ai attrapé la peluche et je l'ai reposé comme un objet très précieux car pour moi ça l'était.

J'ai pris mes aspirines et je suis redescendu.

Zack : Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Riku : Faut payer pour en avoir !

Tous (les bourrés) : QUOI ?

Riku : Bah oui, c'est ma dernière boite, il va me falloir de l'argent pour en acheter d'autre .

Jack : C'est combien ?

Riku : Un billet par aspirine

Aïri : T'es vraiment sadique !

Riku : Je sais

Jack : Tiens profiteuse.

Riku : Qui ça ? Moi ? Profiteuse ? Mais non XD

Ils m'on payé pour les cachets et après nous avoir aidé à ranger ils sont retourner chez eux.

Aïri : Ils sont trooooooooop sympa !

Tomoé : Ouais.

Yukari : On a bien rigolé.

Caroline : Oh voui oh voui !

Aïri : En plus ils sont BEAUX !

On a explosé de rire et je suis monté dans ma chambre.


	6. Yetsirah Chapitre 6

**Auteur :** Meï

**Genre :** Général

**Rating :** K+

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de cette fiction m'appartiennent même si certains noms ressemblent à des personnages connus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE VI) _Les documents et le kendo_**

J'ai ouvert la fenêtre, pris un livre et allumer une cigarette mais je suis rappelé que Cloud pouvait me voir depuis sa chambre alors j'ai fouiller dans mes affaires pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrais me servir de rideaux. Le mieux que j'ai trouvé fut une sorte de couvre lit immense que ma dernière famille d'accueille m'avait offerte avant mon départ. Je l'ai découpé en deux et pris une boîte de punaise pour accrocher les deux morceau au dessus de ma baie vitrée. Les ''rideaux'' multicolore et la tapisserie jaunâtre n'allaient pas du tout ensemble mais je me suis dit que je referais la déco une autre fois.

Mon portable à alors sonner. J'avais reçu un sms de Cloud. Quand est ce que j'avais pris son numéro ? Bah, peu importe… Son sms disait « J'adore tes rideaux XD » J'avais raison, il m'observé, alors je lui et répondu « tu ferais bien de faire pareille, sinon je pourrais profiter de la situation °o° » et il ma répondu « Je suis sur que t'en ai capable ;) » Et moi « vrai, mais je suis sur qu'il n'y a rien a voir ». Et je l'ai entendu crier depuis chez lui.

Cloud : VIENS VERIFIER SI IL N'Y A RIEN A VOIR !

Et j'ai éclaté de rire puis j'ai allumé ma chaîne hi fi pour ne plus l'entendre brailler et j'ai recommencé à lire mon livre. Je ne sais plus exactement combien de temps on passé pendant que je lisais car mon cerveau et totalement concentré sur la lecture.

Quelqu'un à toquer à ma porte.

Riku : Entrez.

C'était Caroline.

Caroline : Riku, On vient de recevoir des documents. J'ai rien compris aux explication de Yukari a par qu'il y avait la liste des fourniture. Tu devrais venir.

Riku : Okay j'arrive.

Je suis descendu à sa suite pour aller au salon où les filles lisaient des documents.

Riku : Alors ? C'est quoi ?

Yukari : Des documents informatifs, la liste des fournitures, des prospectus pour les activités extrascolaires et leurs fiches d'inscriptions. Dans les documents informatifs ils nous donnent les dates des vacances et des jours fériés et ils parlent d'une carte à budget.

Elle m'a passé les papiers et je suis tout de suite allé voir ce qu'était cette carte. Apparemment c'était une carte de crédits qu'on ne pouvait utiliser qu'à l'intérieur de la ville. Tous les mois l'administration nous remettait de l'argent dessus en fonction de nos notes. En claire, plus on est bon en cours, plus on est riche ! Et en bonus, si on avait plus de la moyenne et que l'on participer à une activité on avait plus de sous. Pour ce mois ci il y aurait plus d'argents car il fallait acheter les fournitures.

Tomoé : On pourrait aller les chercher aujourd'hui ? Je suis sur que les prochains jours faudra attendre car il y aura du monde.

Aïri : Oh oui, comme ça demain, pendant que les autres iront chercher leur cartes nous on fera du shopping.

Caroline : Au faite ? Vous voulez faire partit d'un club ? Par ce que moi j'aimerais bien faire…

Toutes les 5 : Du kendo !

Aïri : Chouette, on va en faire ensemble

Tomoé : Non.

Caroline : A bon pourquoi ?

Yukari : Il y a 3 groupes de niveau. Le 1er est pour les débutants. Les 2ème pour ce qui en sont à leur 2ème et 3ème année et le 3ème niveau et pour ceux qui en sont a leur 4ème année de pratique où plus.

Caroline : C'est pas juste ! Tomoé elle sera dans le groupe 3 alors qu'on ne sera que dans le 2ème.

Riku : Vous… Vous en avaient déjà fait ?

Aïri : Ca sera ma deuxième année, Caroline et Yukari leur troisième et Tomoé…

Tomoé : Ma sixième.

Riku : Ah… Moi je serais dans le premier groupe… Je n'en ai jamais fais

Caroline : J'ai pas envie de laisser Riku toute seule !

Aîri : Et moi je n'ai pas l'intention d'être dans le même vestière que des filles qui n'ont aucun savoir vivre !

Yukari : Sans moi où Tomoé Caroline est incontrôlable.

Tomoé : Ca va j'ai compris on va toutes s'inscrire en première année !

Riku : HEIN ?

Je ne comprenais rien !

Tomoé : Il ce trouve que tu as de la chance d'être avec nous ! C'est pas n'importe quel colocs qu'on viens de rencontrer qui ferais ce qu'on fait pour toi !

Riku : J'y pige que dalle !

Caroline : On va rester avec toi pour pas que tu te sente seule !

J'ai explosé de rire. C'est filles sont vraiment super, et comme la dit Tomoé, j'i de la chance d'être tombé sur elles.


	7. Yetsirah Chapitre 7

**Auteur :** Meï

**Genre :** Général

**Rating :** K+

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de cette fiction m'appartiennent même si certains noms ressemblent à des personnages connus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE VII) _L'administration_**

Je suis monté dans ma chambre pour me changer puis je suis redescendue. En sortant de la maison on a aperçus les garçons au bout de la rue.

Aïri : LES GARS ATTENDEZ NOUS !

Elle et Caroline ont courues pour les rattraper et Yukari Tomoé et moi on à marcher normalement.

Lucas : Vous allez où ?

Aïri : Chercher nos cartes pour aller tout dépenser le plus vite possible !

Lucas : Nous on doit aller faire des photos.

Riku : Il en faut ?

Zack : Ouais…

Vu la tête que faisaient les filles j'ai compris que je n'étais pas la seule à pas le savoir.

On est allé au photomaton, au début tout allé bien, tout le monde était sérieux puis les garçons ont eu l'idée d'essayer de rentrer à 10 dans l'espace d'un mètre carré mais bien entendu on y est pas arriver alors on a fait les 5 filles ensemble, puis les 5 garçons et chaque personne avec une autre. On y à passé au moins une heure mais on s'est bien amusé ! On est enfin aller à l'intendance car tout l'argents qui nous rester réunit ne nous permettait pas de continuer notre jeu.

En arrivant une femme assise derrière le comptoir nous salua et nous demanda ce qu'on voulait.

Zack : On vient pour les cartes.

Femme : Numéro de l'habitation.

Zack : 708.

Femme : Vos noms.

Ils ont donnés leurs noms pendant qu'elle attraper une boite remplie de carte et qu'elle les sortait en même temps.

Femme : Photos.

Ils les ont donnés et elle les colla puis plastifia les cartes et les leurs tendit pour se tourner vers nous. Elle répéta la même opération qu'avec les mecs avec nous.

Tout chez cette femme me faisais pensé à un robot : Son regard, sa voie, sa façon de parler, et sa gestuelle.

Femme : Voulez vous être dans la même classe ?

Cloud : Ouais ! Tous les 10 ensembles.

Femme : Impossible. Les classes ne sont pas mixtes. Voulez vous être dans la même classe ?

Math : Oui !

Caroline : OUI !

Femme : Voulez vous participé à une où plusieurs activités extrascolaire ?

Tous : Du kendo !

Aïri : Ah ? Vous voulez en faire aussi ?

Femme : Quel niveau ?

Tous : Niveau 1.

Jack : C'est cool on va être ensemble… Enfin, sauf si les clubs aussi ne sont pas mixtes.

Femme : Dix nouveaux élèves en niveau 1 de kendo.

Lucas : Je crois que c'est bon… On s'en va ?

Femme : Patientez sil vous plait. Informations pour les résidents de l'habitation numéro 708. Les fêtes sont interdites sans autorisation.

Les mecs : QUOI ?

Femme : Les fêtes sont interdites sans autorisation.

Aïri : Mais c'est pas juste ! Vous nous prévenez à la dernière minute !

Femme : Pour avoir une autorisation, il faut envoyer une demande par écrit au bureau des surveillants deux jours à l'avance.

Jack : Et comment vouliez vous qu'on le sache ? On n'est pas devins !

Femme : Votre fête ne devra pas avoir lieu.

Zack : Putain ! Vous faite chier ! Vous auriez pu nous prévenir !

Femme : Veuillez vous calmer ou sortez je vous pris.

Tomoé : On se casse !

On est sortit, tout le monde était en rogne et on rallait contre cette femme si froide pendant que Caroline et Math se parler à voie basse.

Math et Caroline : UN MARCHAND DE GLASSE !

On a tous éclaté de rire.


	8. Yetsirah Chapitre 8

**Auteur :** Meï

**Genre :** Général

**Rating :** K+

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de cette fiction m'appartiennent même si certains noms ressemblent à des personnages connus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE VIII) _Malaise_ **

On c'est tous pris une classe pour se remonter le morale et on est aller s'asseoir sur les balançoires d'un parc qui n'était pas loin. Caroline se faisait pousser par Math sous la surveillance de Tomoé et Zack qui mangeaient leurs glaces tout en fumant, Aïri s'était assise sur les genoux de jack, Yukari et Lucas discuter encore de tout et de rien et Cloud et moi, ben… On mangeait nos glaces.

Cloud : Elle est à quoi la tienne ?

Riku : Fruits rouges. Et la tienne ?

Cloud : Caramel. Je peux goûter ?

Riku : Non !

Cloud : Pourquoi ?

Riku : Par ce que j'ai pas envie que tu la pollues !

Cloud : Aller !

Il a commençait à s'approcher de moi mais j'ai reculais et une course poursuite s'est enchaînée. Je savais qu'il ne me rattraperait pas, j'étais la plus rapide du collège alors que je ne faisais pas partie du club d'athlétisme. J'ai jetais un coup d'œil a ma glace et j'ai vu qu'elle fondait alors je me suis arrêter pour l'avaler à toute vitesse. Mauvaise idée que j'ai eue. Le froid a provoqué un mal de tête qui fut amplifié par mon rythme cardiaque rapide. Cloud m'a rattrapé.

Cloud : Merde ! Tu l'as fini !

Il s'est approché de moi.

Cloud : Ah si, il t'en reste.

Il m'a plaqué contre lui, j'ai essayé de le repousser mais mon mal de tête me rendait faible et il me maintenait contre lui avec force. Il posa une main sur ma joue et me caressa le coin des lèvres avec son pouce qu'il porta ensuite à sa bouche.

Cloud : Elle est bonne dis donc.

Ma vue se troublait un peu, je me sentais mal et je ne comprenais pas ce que Cloud disait à cause de mon mal de tête.

Cloud : Je me demande si tes lèvres ont en encore le goût de la glace ?

Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait ?... J'entendais vraiment rien ! Il a approché son visage très prés du mien mais s'est reculé un peu. Je n'entendais toujours pas ce qu'il disait.

Cloud : Mais… Tu as de la fièvre…

Mes genoux m'ont lâchés. Je ne me sentais pas bien. Cloud m'a alors soutenu pour ne pas que je tombe et m'a mise sur son dos. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'odeur de sa chemise me plaisait. Pourtant s'est l'odeur de la lessive que j'utilise mais sur ses vêtements à lui, elle sentait vraiment très bon… C'est la dernière chose que je me souviens.

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais sur le canapé du salon, mais pas celui de chez moi, celui de chez Cloud qui d'ailleurs parler avec quelqu'un au téléphone dans la pièce voisine.

Cloud : … de la fièvre… à la maison … elle va mieux … euh…QUOI ? … Je ne suis pas comme toi moi ! Je ne fais pas ce genre de truc ! … Arrêtez de gueuler je comprends rien … Okay a plus.

Il est revenu vers moi.

Cloud : Tu vas bien ?

Il s'est approché très prés de moi en posant une main sur mon front et l'autre sur le sien.

Cloud : La fièvre à baissé mais tu devrais rester allongée encore un peu.

Il est allé à la cuisine et m'a ramené un verre d'eau puis s'est assit sur la table en bois du salon. J'ai bu mon verre et je me suis rallongée.

Riku : Au faite….

Cloud : Ouais ?

Riku : Qu'est ce que tu me disais quand tu me serrais contre toi ?

Cloud : Euh… Je voulais t'embrasser.

Riku : QUOI ? M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m mais pourquoi ?

Cloud : Tu me plais !

Riku : Et si je ne voulais pas ?

Cloud : Tu m'aurais battu à mort mais j'aurais recommencé jusqu'à que tu te laisse faire.

Riku : …

Cloud : Mais bon, la tu es fiévreuse et j'ai pas envie d'être malade aussi, alors je vais m'en passer

Riku : …

Cloud : J'essaierais une autre fois…

Les autres sont arrivés et Caroline m'a sauté dessus.

Caroline : On rentre pour que tu te soigne et que tu te repose !


	9. Yetsirah Chapitre 9

**Auteur :** Meï

**Genre :** Général

**Rating :** K+

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de cette fiction m'appartiennent même si certains noms ressemblent à des personnages connus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE IX) _Passé douloureux_**

Je suis monté dans ma chambre pour m'allonger. Les filles étaient aux petits soins avec moi, Caroline m'a ramené une quantité impassable de coussin, Yukari m'a apporté des médicaments, Aïri une soupe chaude et Tomoé des clopes et des bières.

Caroline : Tu vas allez mieux hein ?

Riku : Mais oui Je vais déjà beaucoup mieux et je n'ai presque plus de fièvre.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle avait l'air au bord des larmes.

Tomoé : A au faite, y a plus de bières…

Yukari : Line, tu peux t'en occuper ?

Caroline : Okay Je reviens vite.

Aïri : Profite en pour t'acheter des jus de fruits et des bonbons…

Il y eu un silence pesant après que Caroline eu quitté la maison.

Riku : Euh…

Aïri : Caroline déteste quand quelqu'un à de la fièvre…

Riku : Qu'est ce… Que ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Tomoé : Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Je te préviens que tu ne pourras plus regarder Caroline comme avant.

J'ai réfléchis un peu et…

Riku : Oui.

Les filles se sont assises sur mon lit.

Tomoé : Toutes les quatre étions voisines depuis notre naissance et nos parents étaient amis. Tout le monde était tranquille mais un jour la mère de Caroline est tombée gravement malade. Et elle a souffert terriblement, elle avait toujours de la fièvre et Caroline pleuré beaucoup.

Yukari : Un jour son père est tombé lui aussi malade. Leur fièvre ne baissait pas. Quelques temps plus tard la mère de Caroline est morte à cause de cette fièvre. Et son père avait promis à Caroline de toujours rester prés d'elle. Mais il à pété les plombs et s'est mit à hurler sur Caroline que elle aussi aurait du tombée malade, qu'elle aurais du mourir aussi.

Aïri : On pense qu'il savait qu'il allait mourir aussi et qu'il voulait que sa fille le déteste pour ne pas qu'elle sois triste mais la fièvre la complètement rendu fou, et il s'est mit à vraiment penser ce qu'il disait alors il à acheter une arme et en rentrant de l'école il lui a tiré dessus. Il lui a seulement éraflé la cuisse car il a repris la raison juste à temps.

Tomoé : Mais pour lui, le mal était fait. Nos parents nous ont interdit d'aller voir mais eux y sont allés. On a entendu un deuxième coup de feu et un peu après Caroline est sortit en courant de la maison. Son père s'était tiré une balle dans la tête et elle avait tout vu. A cause d'une fièvre tenace elle a perdu sa mère et son père c'est tuer après avoir tenté de l'assassiner.

Yukari : Nos parents ce sont battus pour ne pas qu'elle soit envoyer dans un foyer pour enfant et qu'elle reste prés de nous car ils savaient qu'elle n'avait plus d'autre famille que nous, ses amies.

Aïri : C'est une cousine éloignée qui est venue s'occuper d'elle mais elle a était obligée de vivre dans la maison où ses parents sont morts alors qu'elle n'avait que cinq ans. Elle sourit tout le temps maintenant et ne le fait peut être pas exprès mais rien ne lui fait plus peur qu'une personne fiévreuse.

Tomoé avait eu raison de m'avertir, maintenant que je savais, je ne savais plus si j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir. Je réfléchissais à toute cette histoire en fumant.

Caroline est revenue et les filles sont descendues quand elle est entrée dans ma chambre.

Caroline : Tu veux un jus de fruits ?

Riku : Non merci.

Elle souriait, comment pouvait elle sourire après ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa jeunesse ? Si elle pouvait sourire s'était forcément qu'elle avait surmonté sa douleur. Mais comment ?

Caroline : Elles t'ont raconté c'est ça ?

Riku : Quoi ?

Caroline : Mon passé, elles t'ont raconté ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Riku : …

Caroline : Ne t'en fait pas, je vais beaucoup mieux C'est grâce à elles. Je suis encore triste et parfois je me dis que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose mais les filles m'aident. Bien plus qu'elles ne le pense, et je leur dois beaucoup…

Je l'ai serrais dans mais bras. Pourquoi ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Mais je l'enviais car moi je suis encore si mal quand je pense à ma mère. Je lui en veux mais je voudrais qu'elle revienne…

Aïri et remonté.

Aïri : Riku, tu as de la visite.

Cloud est apparu derrière elle et Aïri et Caroline sont descendu. Cloud s'est approché de moi.

Cloud : Alors tu vas mieux ?

Riku : Oui merci.

Il m'a fait un grand sourire en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté et j'ai rougit comme une tomate.


	10. Yetsirah Chapitre 10

**Auteur :** Meï

**Genre :** Général

**Rating :** K+

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de cette fiction m'appartiennent même si certains noms ressemblent à des personnages connus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE X) _Sous le couette_**

Cloud se moquait de moi car je rougissais et je me cachais sous ma couverture (alors qu'il faisait 30 degrés)

Riku : T'es vraiment pas sympa !

Cloud : Ca va je rigole !

Riku : C'est pas drôle !

Cloud : SIIIIIIIIIII XD

Riku : Grrrrr ! Bon qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Cloud : Voir si tu vas assez bien pour sortir.

Riku : Et où tu veux qu'on aille ?

Cloud : Et bien il nous ont dit que les fête étaient interdites sans autorisation mais ils n'ont pas préciser où.

Riku : Et alors ?

Cloud : Il y a un terrain vague pas loin d'ici, on va faire la fête la bas .

Riku : Gnu… Ce soir ?

Cloud : Oui Donc repose toi bien

Riku : Je risque pas de pouvoir me reposer si t'es dans les parages. Tu me fatigues plus qu'autre chose.

Cloud : Ca c'est méchant .

Riku : C'est fait exprès ! Maintenant casse toi de ma chambre !

Cloud : Non, j'aime bien ta chambre ça me rappelle quand on était gosse et que je venais tout le temps squatter chez toi.

Riku : Justement c'est pour ça que je veux que tu partes, à chaque fois que tu venais tu foutais le bordel !

Cloud : C'est pas vrai !

Il tenait un cahier dans ses mains et le jeta par terre.

Riku : C'est bien ce que je disais !

Cloud : Blablabla !

Il commençait à m'énerver alors je cherchais quelque chose à lui lancer dessus.

Cloud : Tu veux une bière ?

Riku : Hein ?

Il est sortit de ma chambre pour revenir avec des bières et m'en a lançait une.

Riku : Merci.

Cloud : De rien

J'ai bu une gorgée.

Riku : Dis…

Cloud : Oui ?

Riku : Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à moi ?

Cloud : Je me suis toujours intéressés à toi. Mais depuis hier tu me… Tu m'intrigues encore plus…

Riku : Pourquoi ?

Cloud : Ce que t'es longue à la détente ! Pourquoi crois tu que je passé mon temps à te faire chier au primaire ? Pourquoi crois tu que j'ai voulu t'embrasser tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi crois tu que je suis ici maintenant ? C'est parce que je suis amoureux de toi idiote !

Riku : HEIIIIIIIIN ?

Cloud : Le pire c'est que tu ne la jamais remarqué. Mais bon je m'en fiche, je peux être au prés de toi-même en temps qu'ami, et ça me suffit .

Riku : Mais…

Cloud : Si tu dis encore pourquoi je t'embrasse !

Riku : …

Cloud : Ah, c'est l'heure, je dois y aller. On se voit tout à l'heure ?

Riku : Euh… Oui…

Cloud : A tout' alors

Il m'a envoyé un baisé et est partit. J'étais complètement déboussolée par sa déclaration.


	11. Yetsirah Chapitre 11

**Auteur :** Meï

**Genre :** Général

**Rating :** K+

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de cette fiction m'appartiennent même si certains noms ressemblent à des personnages connus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE XI) _avant la fête_**

Je suis descendu. Les filles jouer aux cartes au salon.

Caroline : RIKU ! Tu vas mieux ?

Riku : Oui merci

Aïri : T'es sure ? T'es toute rouge.

Riku : Ah bon ?

Caroline : Cloud t'as dis quelque chose ?

Riku : Euh… Non…

Tomoé : Passe moi mes clopes et viens jouer avec nous. Veux refaire une partit de poker.

Riku : Tu nous as écrasé la dernière fois.

Yukari : Ca c'est par ce qu'elle a triché !

Riku : QUOI ?

Tomoé : J'allais pas vous laisser utilisé la salle de bain avant moi.

Aïri : En plus il faut à nouveau choisir l'ordre de passage à la salle de bain.

Je me suis installé et Yukari à distribuée les cartes. On a joué jusqu'à que Yukari gagne, puis moi, Aïri, Caroline et Tomoé.

Riku : Pas de chance Moé, tu sera la dernière aujourd'hui :p

Caroline : Pour une fois c'est pas moi qui est totalement perdu !

Tomoé : Oh ça va !

Yukari : Bon je vais me préparer pour la fête !

Elle est montée et nous on a continué à jouer.

Tomoé : Pfff j'préfère arrêter.

Aïri : Mauvaise perdante !

Tomoé : Toi ta gueule !

Aïri : je la ferme si je veux.

Caroline : C'est quand qu'on mange ?

On a éclaté de rire. Et Tomoé à lançait un paquet de bonbons à Caroline.

Tomoé : T'es vraiment une goinfre !

Caroline : VOUIIIII !

Elle commença à se goinfrer avec les gâteaux. Yukari revint et je suis allez à la douche. J'ai coiffé mes cheveux en pétard et la longue mèches en pleins de petites tresses. J'ai pris une de mes nouvelle jupes d'ont j'ai arraché le bas, un vieux t-shirt trop petit déchiré de partout et une chemise dans le même état et je me suis maquillé. Yukari était en jean avec un t-shirt blanc. Aïri s'était mise une mini jupe noir et un dos nu rouge. Caroline était en pantalon et en sweet, le tout bien trop grand pour elle ( elle paraissait encore plus petite qu'elle ne l'était déjà) et Tomoé était en pantalon en cuir avec la moitié de la jambe gauche arraché et restant sur sa chaussure avec un t-shirt déchiré qui montré son ventre et un veste en cuire, elle abordé aussi des colliers et bracelets en cuire avec des piques.

Pour passé le temps on jour encore au poker avec comme mise des bouteilles de bières. Bien entendu Tomoé gagna la plupart des partis. Les bouteilles de Caroline étaient vides et étaient échangé contre des jus de fruits.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin l'heure de partir les garçons sont venus frapper à notre portes.

Jack : Salut les filles ! On vous emmène ?

Il a fait un signe de la tête vers les autres mecs qui étaient tous sur des motos.

Tomoé : Okay ! elle est complètement fan de motos

Elles sont toutes montées derrière les garçons (même si Tomoé voulait conduire elle-même) alors je suis monté derrière Cloud. Je me sentais bizarre, j'avais envie de rester avec lui mais aussi de le fuir le plus loin possible.

Sur le chemin il a dépasser les autres pour aller vite mais j'ai compris que c'était pour que je m'accroche fort à lui mais je ne le fit pas jusqu'a qu'il prenne un virage séré et que j'ai faillit tombée.

Riku : Profiteur !

Cloud : Qu'est ce que t'as dis ? J' t'entends pas !

On est arrivé sur le lieux de la fête où pleins d'ados étaient déjà arrivé et installé le matériel et le buffet.

Riku : On est en avance ?

Cloud : Ah ? Bah oui .

Riku : Comment ça ce fait que vous ayez tous des motos ?

Cloud : Aha ! Ca c'est un secret

Riku : Allez dis le moi !

Cloud : Je te le dirais si tu sors avec moi.


	12. Yetsirah Chapitre 12

**Auteur :** Meï

**Genre :** Général

**Rating :** K+

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de cette fiction m'appartiennent même si certains noms ressemblent à des personnages connus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE XII) _Pendant la fête_**

J'ai rougit comme une pivoine que devais-je faire ? Est-ce que je devais accepter ou pas ? Est-ce que j'avais envie d'être avec lui ? Et puis pourquoi mon cœur battait il si vite ? Pourquoi j'avais si chaud ?

Cloud : T'es pas obligé de me donné ta réponse maintenant J'ai patienté pendant 7 ans pour te poser cette question, je peux patienter encor un peu

Les autres nous ont rejoins.

Caroline : YAHOUUUUU LA MOTO C'EST GENIAAAAAAAAAAL !

Math : Si tu veux on refait un tour .

Caroline : OUIII !

Tomoé et Zack : Non vous restez la !

Math et Caroline : Ouain z'êtes méchants !

Aïri : Je rêve ou il y a une piscine ?

Jack : Non tu ne rêve pas .

Aïri : Mais j'ai pas pris mon maillot.

Zack : C'est pas grave, avec la chaleur qu'il fait tu peut te baigner tout habillé tu sèche rapidement après .

Yukari : Qu'elle ingénieuse idée d'avoir installé des fauteuils partout

Lucas : Oui comme ça on peut être tranquille

Aïri : Dites les garçons ? Vous voulez bien aller nous chercher à boire ?

Ils y sont tous allés et les filles m'ont encerclé.

Aïri : Alors ?

Riku : Alors quoi ?

Yukari : Il t'a demandé ?

Riku : Demandé quoi ?

Tomoé : De sortir avec toi ?

Riku : Oui…

Caroline : Et tu as accepté ?

Riku : Je n'ai pas encore répondus…

Aïri : Et qu'est ce que tu vas répondre ?

Riku : Je ne sais pas encore ?

Yukari : Tu l'aimes ?

Riku : Hein ?

Yukari : Si tu es amoureuse de lui, dis lui oui. Mais si tu l'apprécie juste comme ami, dit lui non et explique pourquoi.

Riku : Je ne sais pas si je l'aime…

Aïri : Tu ressens quoi quand t'es avec lui ?

Tomoé : Ca c'est pas nos affaires. Si tu veux savoir ce que tu ressens regarde le et écoute ton cœur.

Les filles sont aller rejoindre et Cloud m'as fait signe de venir aussi avec un grand sourire. J'ai alors compris ce que je ressentais mais j'avais décidé de le faire languir encore un peu.

La soirée commença super bien, Aïri et Zack étaient dans la piscine en maillot (quelqu'un avait eu la bonne idée d'en apporter pleins) Yukari et Lucas discuter sur les canapés on se demande ce qu'ils ont à se dire de si passionnant à chaque fois qu'ils se voient XD Tomoé et Zack buvaient et surveillaient du coins de l'œil Caroline et Math et Cloud est moi on dansait. Beaucoup de monde nous regardait d'un air impressionné, jaloux, dégoûté… Enfin, tous les regards possibles. A un moment Cloud est partit nous chercher à boire et des filles sont venues me parler.

Fille 1 : Salut.

Riku : Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

Fille 2 : On veut juste savoir si c'est ton mec.

Riku : Pourquoi ?

Fille 3 : Car on aimerais bien qu'il danse avec nous aussi.

Riku : Trouvez vous quelqu'un d'autre.

Fille 2 : Alors c'est ton mec ou pas ?

Riku : Qu'est ce que vous feriez si c'était le cas ?

Filles 4 : Réponds à notre question connasse !

J'ai reniflé dans le vide.

Riku : Beurk, ça sent la chienne en chaleur par ici !


	13. Yetsirah Chapitre 13

**Auteur :** Meï

**Genre :** Général

**Rating :** K+

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de cette fiction m'appartiennent même si certains noms ressemblent à des personnages connus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE XIII) _Pendant la fête - 2ème partie._**

Fille 1 : QUOI ?

Riku : Si vous voulez un mec, trouvez en un autre.

Fille 3 : t'es une garce. Il est pas à toi alors laisse nous en profité aussi !

Riku : En effet il n'est pas à moi, il n'appartient à personne.

Fille 4 : Si t'as compris casse toi !

Riku : Vous cassez vous. Si vous le voulez va falloir qu'il vous remarque. Et je pense pas qu'il aime les animaux de foire !

Fille 2 : T'arrêtes de nous insulter où on te casse la gueule !

Riku : Essais pour voir ?

La fille a levée sa main, elle allait me gifler mais Cloud lui a attrapé le poignet.

Cloud : beurk ! T'as raison Riku elles sentent la chienne en chaleur !

Les filles : HEIN ?

Il m'a attrapé la main et m'a tiré plus loin. Lorsqu'on fut hors de vu des filles il s'est retourné et ma regarder d'un air inquiet en me tenant par les épaules.

Cloud : Ca va t'as rien ? Elles ne t'ont rien fait ?

Riku : N…Non… ça va…

Cloud : Ouf…

Il a posait sa tête sur mon épaule alors j'ai posais mais mains sur son dos pour le rassurer. Un mec un peu bourré nous à bousculer et m'avait renversé la moitié de sa bière dessus.

Cloud : Tu peux pas faire attention ouais ?

Garçon : euh… Déso…lé

Je lui avais ms une grosse gifle avant la fin de ses excuses.

Riku : Putain ! Il fait chier ! J'en ai plein sur le t-shirt !

Cloud : Tu veux rentrer pour te changer ?

Riku : Ouais mais ça me fais chier de quitter la fête à cause d'un gros con !

Cloud : Bah sinon je te passe ma chemise pour que tu puisse enlever ton t-shirt.

Riku : Euh ouais mais elle est bien trop grande pour moi…

Cloud : Pas grave T'as qu'a l'arranger comme tu le sens

Riku : Okay

Cloud : Bon, faut trouver un endroit pour te changer.

Riku : Derrière les arbres la bas…

On est allé vers les arbres. Cloud avait enlevé sa chemise et s'était retourné pour monter la garde. Il était musclé avec un tablette de chocolat et des biceps un peu gonflé. En claire, le physique idéal pour le mec de nos rêve bave et en le voyant torse nu j'ai rougit. Heureusement qu'il faisait nuit sinon je suis certaine qu'il se serait moqué de moi. J'ai arraché les manches de la chemise et après me l'être enfiler j'ai fais la même chose avec le bas, c'était si court qu'on voyait presque mon soutien gorge par en dessous. J'ai aussi attaché que deux boutons car il faisait chaud.

Riku : Euh qu'est ce que je fais de mon t-shirt ?

Il s'est retourné vers moi, lui par contre était éclairé par la lune et je l'ai vu rougir comme jamais.

Cloud : Euh… Euh… On… On va le mettre dans le cotre de ma moto.

Je me suis avançait mais j'ai trébuchais et je me suis retrouvée contre Cloud qui s'était mis entre l'arbre auquel j'allais me cogner et moi.

Cloud : Ca va ?

Riku : Euh… Oui merci…

J'ai essayé de me remettre droite mais mes cheveux s'étaient emmêlés dans la chaîne de Cloud.

Riku : Aïe !

Cloud : Attends…

Mes cheveux étaient assez court, donc... En plus comme on ne pouvait pas bouger j'étais collé à lui et j'entendais son cœur. Il battait vite…

Cloud : Voila

Il me poussait un peu par les épaules pour que je me pousse mais je ne voulais pas bouger.

Cloud : Riku ?


	14. Yetsirah Chapitre 14

**Auteur :** Meï

**Genre :** Général

**Rating :** K+

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de cette fiction m'appartiennent même si certains noms ressemblent à des personnages connus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE XIV) _Pendant la fête – 3ème partie_**

Cloud : Euh… Riku ? Qu'est ce que…

J'ai passé doucement mes bras autour de son cou, il a compris se que je voulais alors il a posé ses mains sur mes hanches et on s'est embrassé. Je n'entendais plus rien d'autre que des battements de cœur. Mais lequel ? Le siens ou le mien ? Je crois que c'était les deux.

Combien de temps sommes nous resté à nous embrasser ? Bah… Ca na aucune importance . Il passait ses mains dans mon dos, n'allant pas plus bas. J'a alors passé mes mains sur ses fesses pour qu'il face pareille. Plus tard, bien plus tard, on s'est regardé dans les yeux et il a éclaté de rire.

Riku : Qu'est ce que t'as ?

Cloud : 7 ans… Ca fait 7ans que j'attendais ce moment et il est 100 fois mieux que dans mes rêves .

Riku : …

Cloud : On devrait retourner la bas, les gars on l'are de nous chercher.

Riku : Okay

Il main pris la main et on est retourné vers les autres. Les mecs et les filles nous ont rejoins et nous on séparé pour nous parler seul à seul (enfin filles d'un côté mecs de l'autre)

Aïri : Alors, ça y est maintenant

Riku : Oui

Caroline : T'étais la seule qui n'avait pas encore embrassé l'un des mecs d'en face !

Riku : QUOI!

Tomoé : Tu pensé quand même pas qu'on allez t'attendre pour sortir avec nos gars.

Riku : Euh

Yukari : Je ne suis pas si sage que j'en ai l'air, je ne fais pas que parler avec Lucas. Vous imaginer l'ennui !

Riku : Mais vous les connaissez depuis hier !

Aïri : Oui est toi tu n'avais pas vu Cloud depuis des années, alors c'est un peu pareille !

Riku : …

Aïri : En tout cas vous ne vous êtes pas douté que je sortais avec Jack.

Toutes : Si !

Riku : Tu es la seule que je me disais capable de sortir avec n'importe qui dès le premier soir !

Aïri : Merci sympa --

Caroline : Tu pensé pas que j'allais sortir avec Math ?

Riku : Non pas du tout !

Tomoé : Faut pas se fier aux apparence, ce truc à tout de même 16 ans, et malgré le fait qu'elle paraisse enfantine elle est à égalité niveau mecs avec Aïri.

Aïri : C'est pas vrai elle en a au moins 15 de moins que moi !

Caroline : Je me suis pas gêné pour augmenter mon score lorsque tu t'es cassé la jambe !

Elles ont commençait à se disputer et Tomoé et Yukari sont aller chercher des bières. Cloud est arrivé par derrière, m'a attrapé par les hanches et m'a embrasser dans le cou alors j'ai sursauter, je n'étais pas habitué à se qu'il me face ça.

C'est alors qu'une camionnette arriva. Des policiers sortirent du véhicule et brandirent leurs armes à balle en caoutchouc

Policier : Votre fête n'a pas était autorisée par l'administration. Veuillez retourner dans vos habitations.

Garçon : Qu'est ce que vous ferez si on obéit pas ?

Policier : Nous ouvrirons le feu !

Fille : Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Policier : Nous avons tous droits dans cette communauté, nous représentons la loi.

Fille : VOTRE LOI C'EST DE LA MERDE !

Un coup de feu retentit et la fille qui venait de crier s'effondra à terre en se tenant le genou ou la balle l'avait touché. Ça à beau être du caoutchouc ça fait mal !

Policier : Veuillez rentrer dans vos habitations sil vous plait.

Personne ne parla et tout le monde partit petit à petit.

Cloud : C'est vraiment des enfoirés…

Il m'a pris par la main et on est allé vers les motos mais un homme nous a barré la route.

Policier : Les véhicules motorisés sont interdits dans cette communauté.

Cloud : QUOI ?

Trois autres policiers se sont approchés des nombreuses motos et on commençait à la démolir.


	15. Yetsirah Chapitre 15

**Auteur :** Meï

**Genre :** Général

**Rating :** K+

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de cette fiction m'appartiennent même si certains noms ressemblent à des personnages connus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE XV) _Dans la nuit_**

Le proprio de l'engins : EY ARRETER !

Et il se pris lui aussi une balle dans le genou. Le reste du groupe arriva.

Jack : Ca va bientôt être au tour des nôtres !

Math : Il faut faire quelque chose !

Lucas : Les filles, vous savez conduire ?

Toutes : Oui !

Lucas : On va distraire les flics pendant que vous vous éloignerais avec les motos en silence et quand vous serez assez loin vous irez nous attendre à la sortit de la ville pour qu'on puisse allez les cacher.

Yukari : Et si vous vous faite tirer dessus ?

Zack : On est des dure à cuire mais faite bien gaffe à vous.

Cloud : Si l'un des flics vous voit et pointe son arme vers vous, vous lâchez les bécanes et vous vous cassez !

Chaque filles à embrassé son gars et on est partit. Les mecs se sont planqué dans un fossé et ont lançaient des pierres sur les policiers. On a emmené les motos assez loin et on est monté dessus pour les emmener à la sortit de la ville. On a attendus au moins une demi heure avant que les garçons nous rejoigne. Ils avaient l'air mal en poins.

Riku : Vous allez bien ?

Zack : Ouais…

Zack se tenait le poignet et il avait une coupure sur la joue, Math avait un gros bleu sur l'épaule, Lucas boité, Jack se tenait le coude et Cloud se tenait le ventre.

Aïri : Il faut qu'on se barre, ils arrivent !

Cloud : Aucun de nous n'est vraiment en état de conduire !

Caroline : Et bien on va le faire !

On est tous monté a nouveau sur les motos et on s'est éloigné d'au moins un kilomètre de la ville où les garçons nous on montre le chemin vers un hangar abandonné. On les a cacher sous des bâches est on est rentré à pieds. On devait s'arrêter souvent pour Jack car sa jambe le faisait souffrir. Les garçons faisaient de leurs mieux pour cacher leurs bleus qui grossissaient de plus en plus.

J'ai essayé de faire enlever sa main à Cloud pour qu'il me montre mais il n'a pas voulu.

Riku : Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me montrer ? Ta main ne suffit même plus à tout cacher !

Cloud : Parce que ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'inquiètes !

Riku : Depuis quand tu as peur de me montrer tes bleus ? Avant c'était moi qui te les faisais !

Il rougit et détourna le regard toujours en gardant sa main sur son bleu. Alors je me suis servit de son point faible : il craignait les chatouilles. Il a tout de suite essayé de m'en empêcher en m'attrapant les poignets alors je me suis mise sur lui pour l'immobiliser.

Riku : Uo ! Ils ne t'ont pas loupé !

J'ai effleurais la tache sombre qui grandissait mais il fit une grimace.

Riku : Désolé…

Il m'a tiré vers lui pour m'embrasser.

Cloud : C'est pas grave

Un « hum hum » s'éleva derrière nous. Les autres nous attendaient alors j'ai aidé Cloud à se lever et on est repartit.

Caroline : Pourquoi les policiers ont-ils tiré ?

Lucas : On en sait rien ! Au début on leur lancé des pierres sans l'intention de les toucher mais l'un d'eux ma touché à la joue, alors on leur a lancé les pierres en visant bien mais…

Zack : Elles rebondissaient sur eux sans rien leur faire et en produisant un bruit métallique…

Yukari : Un bruit métallique ?

Math : Ouais ! Mais après ils nous ont canardé alors on à du partir.

On est arrivé à une centaine de mettre de l'entrée de la ville.

Riku : Je crois qu'il y a des gardes.

Aïri : Je vais voir. Ne bougez pas de la.

Avant qu'elle se mette a courir vers le mur qui entouré la ville et monter dessus, il m'a semblais voir ses yeux briller comme ceux d'un chat. Elle revint aussi vite qu'elle était partit.

Aïri : C'est bon, il n'y a que le garde à l'entrée mais il dort. On peut passer.

On est passé devant la cabine du garde silencieusement. La ville était calme. Etrangement calme. Mais personne ne s'en souciait pour le moment. On était trop occuper à rentrer chez nous. On a fait venir les garçons chez nous pour les soigner, tel qu'on les connaissait ils allaient partir se coucher en se disant qu'il le feraient le lendemain mais ils oublieraient. Heureusement qu'on avait des glaçons. Bien sur, en toute chochotte qu'ils sont, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se plaindre. Mai nous en toute sadique que nous sommes, on en profité.


	16. Yetsirah Chapitre 16

**Auteur :** Meï

**Genre :** Général

**Rating :** K+

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de cette fiction m'appartiennent même si certains noms ressemblent à des personnages connus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE XVI) _Grand nettoyage_**

Les garçons : Aïe !

Les filles : Désolé XD

Beaucoup de question ma trotter dans la tête et à voir les faux sourire sur les visages de mes amis je savais que eux aussi s'en posaient.

Riku : Je vais chercher des bières.

Cloud : Je viens avec toi.

Je me suis approché du frigo et Cloud m'a fait me retourner pour m'embrasser.

Cloud : T'as des clopes ?

Tout en restant face à lui j'ai attrapé un paquet et je lui ai mis dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Cloud : Merci.

Il m'a plaquer contre lui en m'embrassant puis a ouvert le frigo pour sortir les bières.

Riku : Va falloir qu'on se lâche pour retourner au salon.

Cloud : Arf…

On s'est encore embrassé puis on est retourné au salon pour distribuer les boissons.

Zack : On va devoir rentrer, demain l'administration vient inspecter l'état de la maison.

Riku : Quoi ?

Cloud : C'est pour voir si on est pas des gros cradingue qui foutent le souque en 2 jours.

Tomoé : L'horreur ! On est mineur, on ne devrait pas avoir de bouteille de bières à la maison.

Jack : Faut qu'on se débrouille pour tout planquer !

Yukari : Nous on s'occupe de notre maison, vous de la votre !

Ils se sont levés, on embrasser leur copine longuement et sont partirent. Avant de retourner chez lui Cloud ma murmurer à l'oreille : « laisse ta fenêtre ouverte… » Je lui ai mordiller le lobe pour lui dire que j'avais compris.

Aïri : On a du boulot pour tout ranger…

Du « boulot » était très léger… Un travail de titan nous attendait : des bouteilles, des boîtes de gâteaux, des cartons d'emballage de pizzas et pleins d'autres saletés étaient partout.

On à fait la poussière et passer le balai mais lorsque l'on à voulu utiliser l'eau, on a découvert que tous les éviers ainsi que la baignoire étaient bouchés. On s'est alors mise à la plomberie et lorsque qu'on eu finit, on s'est dit que les anciens propriétaires de la maison étaient soit des hommes soit des filles qui aimaient prendre leurs pieds. En plus des toutes sortes de bijoux, cheveux, cotons, etc.… il y avait des capotes. La plupart étaient usagées.

Riku : Ils ont du bien s'amuser XD

Aïri : Va falloir faire mieux qu'eux.

Tomoé : Pour ça on te laisse avec Jack pendant une journée et c'est bon !

Yukari : On devrait continuer il est 4h du mat et moi j'aimerais bien dormir un peu.

On a tout nettoyé du grenier à la cave. Je n'avais jamais vu une maison aussi propre. On avait caché les bouteille au fond du jardin derrière les hais.

Je suis montée dans ma chambre. Elle était bien rangée. Je détestais que ma chambre soit bien rangée, j'aime bien quand elle est en bordel. J'ai éteint la lumière et je me suis glissé sous mes draps, toute habillée. Le sommeille m'emporta tout de suite. J'avais froids et je tremblais un peu mais une chose tiède m'enveloppa et je me suis sentit mieux.

En me réveillant le lendemain vers 10h j'ai découvert que cette chose tiède était Cloud. Il dormait encore en me serrant dans ses bras alors quand j'ai voulu sortir du lit il s'est réveillé aussi.

Riku : Bonjour.

Cloud : bisou…

Je me suis penché sur lui pour l'embrasser alors il m'a fait basculer pour se mettre sur moi tout en m'embrassant.

Riku : Cloud ?

Cloud : J'en ai envie…

Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte.

Riku : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Aïri : On va faire des courses avec Yukari, tu veux quoi pour ton petit déjeuné ?

Riku : Euh… (Chuchote à Cloud) Tu veux quoi ?

Cloud : Toi…

Riku : Des croissants et des chocolatines info : chocolatine pain au chocolat sil te plait.

Aïri : Okay.

Cloud commençait à enlever mes vêtements en me couvrant de baisers.


	17. Yetsirah Chapitre 17

**Auteur :** Meï

**Genre :** Général

**Rating :** K+

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de cette fiction m'appartiennent même si certains noms ressemblent à des personnages connus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE XVII) _Au lit_**

Riku : Cloud… Attends…

Il s'est alors brusquement relevé.

Cloud : Je… Je suis désolé…

Il a commençait à partir vers la fenêtre mais je lui ai attrapé le poignet.

Riku : Reste…

Cloud : Mais… Je risque de te sauter dessus…

Il ne me regardait pas (j'étais en sous-vêtement) mais je voulais qu'il me regarde.

Riku : Je voulais juste que tu attendes qu'il n'y ai plus personne dans la maison.

Il s'est tournait vers moi et à tout de suite rougit. En bas la porte à claquer et se fut le signal de dépars pour nous. Il m'a soulevé pour me poser sur le lit. C'était la première fois que je le faisais, c'était si bon. J'aurais voulu le faire à l'infini mais le fait de n'avoir dormit que quelques heures nous acheva tout les deux.

Il me réveilla en me caressant le dos et en regardant le tatouage sur ma nuque.

Cloud : On à un point en commun.

Riku : Lequel ?

Il ma montré sa nuque lui aussi avait un tatouage. Le mien était des ailes de démons et le siens des ailes d'anges.

Riku : Uoh !

Cloud : ça fait combien de temps que tu l'as ?

Riku : Euh… 3ans je crois. Et toi ?

Cloud : 1 ans et demi. Mais je m'en ferais bien un autre.

Riku : On pourrait se le même.

Cloud : Oui…

Il fut coupé par Aïri qui frappait à la porte. J'ai mis un grand t-shirt et j'ai ouvert la porte. Elle m'a tendu mes pâtisseries et est repartit.

Riku : Croissant ou choco ?

Cloud : M'en fou tant que c'est toi qui me le fait manger.

Je me suis mise à côté de lui et j'ai commençais à lui donner du croissant comme s'il était un romain.

Cloud : Avec ta bouche…

Riku : Faut pas pousser !

Cloud : Ouin !

Riku : Pas si fort ! Les autres pourraient t'entendre !

Cloud : Je pense qu'elles savent que je suis là.

Riku : Quoi… Comment ça ?

Cloud : Et bien elle sont rentrée il y a plus d'une heure. Et que… c'était… Pendant…

Je me suis mise sous la couverture, j'avais honte, mais je suis ressortit direct car je me suis aperçut que Cloud était encore nu. Le fait qu'il soit nu ne me dérangé pas, par contre j'ai vu qu'il avait encore des envies.

Riku : Euh… Je… Je vais m'habiller.

Il m'a empêché de me lever en se mettant sur moi. Le fait de le sentir contre moi me donna aussi des envies. Alors nous l'avons refait plusieurs fois.

Je suis sortit de ma chambre pour voir si personne n'était à la salle de bain. Comme elle était vide on y est aller avec Cloud et on a recommençait dans la baignoire. Nous sommes retourné dans ma chambre pour manger les croissants et chocolatines qui restait et nous nous sommes endormi après l'avoir fait une dernière fois.

J'ai fait un rêve étrange qui concerné les filles. Elles avaient des sortent de facultés étrange et elles s'en servaient pour fouiller un bureau.

Je me suis réveillée quand Cloud m'a embrassé.

Cloud : L'administration ne devrait plus tarder pour l'inspection. Il faut que je rentre.

Riku : Okay .

On s'est embrassé longuement et il est partit par la fenêtre. Je suis resté couchée assez longtemps en repensant à tout ce que nous venions de faire. Mais nous avions oublier quelque chose de vraiment très important : Nous n'avions pas de préservatif.

Je me suis alors levé précipitamment pour m'habiller et je suis sortit en trombe pour aller sonner chez Cloud. C'est Zack qui m'avait ouvert.

Riku : Il est ou Cloud ?

Zack : Dans sa chambre… Qu'est ce…

Je n'ai pas attendu la fin de sa phrase, je suis montée et je suis entrée dans la chambre de Cloud sans frapper.

Cloud : On va à la pharmacie tout de suite !


	18. Yetsirah Chapitre 18

**Auteur :** Meï

**Genre :** Général

**Rating :** K+

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de cette fiction m'appartiennent même si certains noms ressemblent à des personnages connus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE XVIII) _Inspection et Protection_**

On est allé à la pharmacie main dans la main. Enfin, il me tiré par la main pour aller le plus vite possible.

Riku : Cloud…

Il ne me répondait pas.

Riku : Cloud… Arrête… Lâche moi… Tu me fais mal !

J'ai arraché ma main de la sienne et il s'est retourné. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi inquiet alors je l'ai pris dans mes bras pour le rassurer.

Riku : Ca va aller… Je vais prendre la pilule du lendemain et ça ira…

Cloud : Je suis désolé.

Riku : Tu n'as pas à l'être. Aller viens on va chercher la pilule.

On est repartit tranquillement en se tenant par la taille. A la pharmacie ils m'ont donner la pilule sans me poser d'autre questions que mon âge et si le rapport avait eu lieu il y a moins de 72h. Je l'ai avaler pendant que Cloud acheter des boites de capotes.

Lorsqu'on est rentré il y avait des voitures de l'administration devant chaque maison. On s'est embrassé et on est retourné chez nous.

Tomoé : Te voila enfin !

Riku : Désolé j'ai…

Tomoé : On s'en fou, les gars du bahut sont dans le salon pour l'inspection. Ils ont bientôt finit et après c'est le tour des chambres.

Quatre personnes fouiller le salon et une autre prenait des notes. Celle-ci se tourna vers nous.

Femme : Nous allons passer aux chambres.

Je me suis alors rappelé que ma chambre était déranger après la matinée que j'avais passé avec Cloud. Je me suis penché vers Tomoé pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

Riku : Essais de les empêcher d'aller dans ma chambre tant que je n'en suis pas sortis.

Elle m'a fait un clin d'œil et s'est approcher des gens.

Tomoé : Vous ne voulez pas continuer par le jardin ?

Femme : Pourquoi ?

Tomoé : Ca vous évitera de redescendre pour le faire.

Femme : Bien.

Pendant que les filles les conduisaient dehors je suis monter dans ma chambre pour refaire mon lit le plus vite possible, j'ai changé les draps et que je les ai mis à laver. Puis j'ai rangé les serviettes de bain qui traînait par terre et j'ai placé bien comme il faut toutes mes peluches. Je suis enfin sortit de ma chambre quand tout le monde monter.

Aïri : Ils ont faillit trouver les bouteilles…

Riku : Quoi ?

Yukari : C'est bon ils les ont pas vu mais c'était limite.

Ils ont fouillé toutes les chambres et la femme prenait encore des notes.

Femme : Le rapport de l'inspection vous arrivera dans une semaine.

Ils ont commençait à descendre pour partir et la femme c'est retourné devant la porte.

Femme : Nous avons une information pour les futurs élèves. Le matériel scolaire est désormais en vente. Il vous faudra tous ce qu'il y a sur la liste pour la rentrée qui aura lieux dans 2 semaines.

Elle est partit et quand nous avons regardées dehors, nous avons vu que toutes les voitures partirent en même temps. J'ai trouvé ça étrange mais je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus.

Aïri : Je vais chez les garçons, vous venez avec moi ?

Caroline : Oui !

Yukari : J'arrive.

Elles sont partent en face, j'aurais voulu les suivre mais Tomoé m'avait retenu par le bras.

Tomoé : La prochaine fois que tu as des envies mais que vous n'avez rien pour vous protéger Il y a 2 boites au fonds du tiroir ou il y a les tampons et les serviettes hygiénique. Si tu finis une boîte tu en rachètes une. Finir une boite c'est laisser 3 capotes ou moins.

Riku : …

Tomoé : Et dans ce même tiroir il y a des pilules du lendemain, au cas le préservatif craquerait ou que ça déborderais. Mais il vaudrais mieux que tu aille voir un gynéco pour avoir la pilule.

Riku : Euh… Merci…

Tomoé : Y a pas de quoi On s'est toutes retrouvé au moins une fois dans cette galère alors…

Riku : Merci c'est trop sympa .

Tomoé : Je sais XD Aller, on y va.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NDA : Merci à Sarah, qui est ma plus grande fan. Elle me harcèle pour avoir la suite (bien plus que n'importe qui XD). Merci aussi à Aya et Krystall qui me pousse aussi pour que je continu Donc : GROS BISOUS LES FILLES JE VPUS ADORS GRAVE !


	19. Yetsirah Chapitre 19

**Auteur :** Meï

**Genre :** Général

**Rating :** K+

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de cette fiction m'appartiennent même si certains noms ressemblent à des personnages connus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE XIX) _Chez eux… Le rêve…_**

On est allé chez les garçons. Je suis la seule à avoir était plus loin que le salon et je n'avais pas pris la peine de bien regarder.

La cuisine, la salle à mangé et le salon étaient identique aux nôtres. Les chambre par contre étaient disposé différemment et les papier pains aussi.

Aïri : Ca ce voit que c'est une maison d'homme !

Jack : C'est quoi ces insinuations ?

Aïri : Oh rien, rien XD

Ils ont commençait à se chamailler gentiment pendant que Math et Caroline aller dans la chambre, pour « visiter ».

Lucas, Zack, Cloud, Yukari, Tomoé et moi on s'est installé devant la télé avec des bières. A la télé il n'y avait rien d'autre que des dessins animés et des documentaires, on a voulu faire un jeu de société mais il n'y avait que le jeu des petits chevaux alors on a finit par tous aller dans les chambres.

La chambre de Cloud était vraiment en bordel. Je me demande comment il a fait. Et comme on ne pouvait pas marcher par terre sans écraser quelque chose on est allez sur le lit. Il me regardait en souriant tendrement.

Riku : Qu'est ce que t'as ?

Cloud : Je deviens aveugle…

Riku : Hein ? Comment ça ?

Cloud : Te voir me rend aveugle.

Je l'ai embrassé et je me suis mise sur lui.

Cloud : Attends.

Il a attrapé une télécommande sur sa table de nuit et à allumé sa chaîne hi fi avec.

Cloud : Comme ça tu va pouvoir chanter .

Riku : Je vais faire mieux que ça.

Cloud : Quoi ?

Riku : Je vais danser.

Je me suis lever et je me suis mise dos a lui et j'ai suivit le rythme de la musique. J'ai commençais par enlever mon chemisier, puis ma jupe, j'ai mis un peu de temps pour mon soutient gorge et j'ai finit par me mettre au dessus de Cloud. En l'embrassant j'ai sentit une bosse dans son pantalon. Il m'a fait basculer pour se retrouver sur moi et à commençait à se déshabiller. Pendant qu'il enlever le bas, j'attrapais une capote dans la boite posé sur la table de nuit.

Quelques heures plus tard, on est redescendus. Caroline, Math et Yukari étaient dans le salon et Lucas préparait du café dans la cuisine.

Cloud : Les autres sont toujours occupés ?

Lucas : Oui . Et Il s'amusent bien à se que j'ai entendus .

Riku : Il reste des bières ?

Math : Nan désolé. Il reste des jus de fruits et du café.

Riku : Café.

On s'est ennuyer jusqu'à que les autres nous rejoignent. On a rigolé du temps qu'ils ont passé dans les chambres et on a passé l'après midi à regarder la télé. Je me suis réveillé avec le corps endoloris. Cloud était contre un mur est je m'étais endormis sur lui. Caroline et Math avaient la tête sur ma jambe, Aïri dormais sur Jack qui avait une main sur ses fesses, Yukari et Lucas dormaient sur le canapé et Tomoé dormais contre Zack et avait sa tête sur son épaule.

Personne n'avais l'air de vouloir sortir du sommeil alors je me suis rendormi.

_Une silhouette s'est approchée de moi, je n'avais pas peur._

_Eve : Riku…_

_Riku : Ah, c'est toi…_

_Cette femme me ressemblait un peu mais elle était plus belle que moi, enfin je trouve. Il m'arrivait de la voir parfois dans mes rêves. J'aimais bien ces rêves la…_

_Eve : Riku… Fais attention… Il ne faut…_

_Riku : Quoi ?_

_Eve : Fais…Attention…_

_Elle commençait à s'éloigner, une ombre arrivé, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte._

_Riku : Attends ! Je n'entends rien ! NON NE PART PAS ! _

_Eve : … Ne faut pas…To…_

_Le visage de l'ombre apparut soudain. J'aurais donnais tout ce que j'avais pour ne pas que ce soit la personne que je croyait._

_Riku : EVE !_

Cloud : RIKU !


	20. Yetsirah Chapitre 20

**Auteur :** Meï

**Genre :** Général

**Rating :** K+

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de cette fiction m'appartiennent même si certains noms ressemblent à des personnages connus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE XX) _L'incident d'une vérité._**

J'ai ouvert les yeux. J'étais toujours dans les bras de Cloud mais cette fois tout le monde me regardait et j'étais en sueur.

Cloud : Ca va ?

Riku : euh… Oui… J'ai du faire un cauchemar…

Je n'avais pas vraiment fait de cauchemar mais la revoir dans mes rêves provoquer toujours cette réaction. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle me mettait en garde contre quelque chose mais la première fois que je n'entendais pas ce qu'elle disait et qu'elle semblait inquiète. Non pas inquiète, effrayer. Et cet homme… Pourquoi avait elle peur de lui ? Que lui avait il fait pour avoir si peur ?

Tomoé : Je vais chercher des bières à la maison. Ca te redonnera de la pèche !

Caroline : Dis plutôt que t'en a mare de boir du café XD

Tomoé : Dans le mil !

Elle s'est levé lui a fait un clin d'œil et est sortit. J'ai alors compris que cette fois la mise en garde n'était pas directement pour moi. Je me suis levé et j'ai couru à l'extérieur de la maison.

Riku : TOMOE !

Elle s'est retourné et s'est alors que tout le monde a vu la voiture qui lui fonçait droit dessus. J'ai recommençait à courir. Elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter. Je n'étais pas assez rapide. C'est alors que Aïri m'a doublée et qu'elle a sauvé Tomoé in extrémiste. La voiture s'est arrêtée un peu plus loin et le chauffeur est revenu en courant.

Chauffeur : Vous n'avez rien ?

Aïri : Non… ça va…

Tomoé ne bougeait pas, elle regardait l'homme de son œil gauche écarquillé. Il ma semblait voir un petit flache rouge à l'emplacement de l'œil droit mais je pensé que j'avais rêvé.

Chauffeur : Je suis désolé ! Je ne vous ai pas vu !

Aïri : C'est bon, ça va j'vous dis !

A cet instant Aïri ressemblait à un chat en colère. Ses cheveux semblaient se soulever. Peut être était-ce à cause du vent, mais il n'y avait qu'une faible brise… L'homme recula de quelque pas, s'excusa encore et repartit. Tomoé n'avait toujours pas bougé. Zack la souleva et l'emmena chez nous.

Après qu'ils soient partit et que Tomoé se soit endormis, nous sommes allez dans notre salon.

Yukari : Riku, comment as-tu sus ce qui allait se passer ?

Riku : Quoi ?

Yukari : Tu es sorti comme si tu savais qu'il allait lui arriver quelque chose.

Riku : Euh…

Caroline : Tu sais… Nous aussi on…

Aïri : Line !

Riku : Je… Je l'ai vu en rêve…

Yukari : Tu fais des rêves prémonitoires ?

Riku : Euh…

Aïri : Qui est Eve ?

Riku : Pourquoi Tomoé n'a plus bougé après que tu l'ai sauvé ?

Il y eu un long silence Caroline nous regarder toutes alternativement.

Caroline : GRRR Y EN A MARE DE VOS CONNERIES ! J'EN AI MARE DE MENTIR !

Yukari : Caroline calme toi…

Caroline : JE ME CALMERAIS QUAND ON LUI DIRA LA VERITE !

Riku : Quelle vérité ?

Caroline regardait les filles avec un air féroce mais elles n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir parler.

Riku : Eve est ma mère.

Toutes : Quoi ?

Riku : C'est ma mère. Celle qui ma mise au monde.

Yukari : Mais…

Riku : Elle m'apparaît parfois en rêve pour différente raison. Aujourd'hui s'était pour me prévenir. Mais je n'entendais pas ce qu'elle me disait à cause d'un homme. Je ne le connais pas et je ne veux pas savoir qui c'est. Son expression était terriblement effrayante.

Aïri : Comment…

Riku : Je ne sais pas comment ça ce fait que je la vois. Et cet homme, je pense que… Que c'est mon…


	21. Yetsirah Chapitre 21

**Auteur :** Meï

**Genre :** Général

**Rating :** K+

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de cette fiction m'appartiennent même si certains noms ressemblent à des personnages connus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE XXI) _La vérité à la maison_**

Riku : C'est mon…

Un bruit dans l'escalier m'empêchât de finir ma phrase. Tomoé descendait.

Tomoé : C'est quoi tout ce bordel ? Pas moyen de dormir tranquille dans cette baraque. Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes ?

Caroline a couru se réfugier dans ses bras.

Tomoé : C'est bon Line, je n'ai rien…

Caroline : Je veux lui dire !

Elle la regarder d'un air soupçonneux puis est aller s'assoire pour s'allumer une cigarette.

Tomoé : Pourquoi pas…

Yukari : Moé !

Tomoé : Quoi ? Je ne vois pas comment on va faire pour lui cacher pendant 3ans ?

Aïri : C'est vrai… On n'y avait pas pensé…

Caroline : Et puis elle nous a dit comment elle avait su…

Yukari : Okay… J'espère que tu ne prendras pas peur en apprenant la vérité…

Aïri : Le mieux serait de lui montrer.

Tomoé : Ouais !

Elles se sont levées et se sont mise face à moi. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elles allaient faire, ni de quoi elles parlaient, mais j'avais compris que c'était quelque chose de grave et d'important.

Ce fut Caroline la première. Son nez s'aplatit jusqu'à devenir deux petites fentes, ses pupilles des traits, sa peau se recouvra d'écailles et elle rapetissait à vu d'œil. Elle était devenu un serpent.

Puis se fut Aïri. Ses yeux reflétaient la lumière, ses ongles manucurés devinrent des griffes acérés, ses cheveux se raccourcirent et un pelage roux apparut sur son corps. Elle était un chat.

Yukari se prépara. Sa mâchoire et son nez se transformèrent en bec, ses bras s'allongèrent, ses pieds devinrent des serres et des plumes la recouvraient. S'était un faucon.

Tomoé continuer de fumer. Aucune transformation animale pour elle. Elle leva doucement sa main pour soulever la mèche de cheveux qui le cacher une partit du visage. Elle ne cachait pas son œil droit pour le style, mais car il était robotisé, s'était une sorte de caméra rouge. Elle se retourna et souleva son t-shirt. Des sortes de câbles sortaient de sa colonne vertébrale.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir, ni se que je devais dire.

Riku : Je…

Ma tête était complètement vide. C'est alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Aussi vite qu'elles s'étaient transformées, les filles redevinrent elles même et Yukari alla ouvrir. C'était une des voisines, l'une de celle avec qui je m'étais disputée à la fête.

Fille : -lut.

Tomoé : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Fille : Je peux entrer ?

Yukari : Pourquoi ?

Fille : J'aurais des questions à vous poser.

Aïri : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Fille : Bon… Mes amies et moi on aurait voulu savoir comment vous avez put être aussi égoïste.

Caroline : Qu'est ce qu'on a fait ?

Fille : Vous avez pris les hommes qui nous intéressaient !

Toutes : Quoi ?

Fille : Les mecs d'en face, on les avait vu les première et vous nous les avez pris.

Aïri : Il n'y avait pas vos noms dessus.

Riku : Oh mais je me souviens de toi. T'as toujours pas compris que c'est pas par ce que vous avez des vus sur des mecs qu vous les aurais !

Je lui ai claqué la porte au nez et j'ai demandé aux filles de retourner au salon. Moi aussi j'avais des choses à dire. Enfin… Surtout à montrer… Elles se sont assises sur les canapés. J'ai enlevée mon t-shirt et j'ai fermé les yeux. De grandes ailes de démons, formé uniquement de lumière sombre sortirent de mon dos. Tomoé laissa tomber sa cigarette, Yukari, Caroline et Aïri ont poussée un petit cri.

Qui aurais crus que nous aurions toutes les 5 un si lourd secret. Et maintenant, plus que jamais, nous étions liées par ce secret.

Mais ailes ont disparue et j'ai remis mon t-shirt. Personne ne parlé. Je me suis assise sur le fauteuil restant. On se regardait, l'une parés l'autre. Caroline s'est levé et sans le vouloir à marché sur la télécommande. La télé s'alluma sur une chaîne de dessins animés. On a éclatées de rire. Nous venions toutes de découvrir quelque chose, mais ce n'était rien. Nous étions toujours les mêmes, Caroline était la petite gamine, Aïri la dragueuse invétérée, Yukari l'intello de première, Tomoé la grosse buveuse et fumeuse et moi… Moi j'étais toujours moi.

On avait passé l'après midi à jouer au poker. On avait essayé de faire à manger mais au bout de la 4ème tentative pour faire des pâtes qui étaient toujours ratée, nous avions commandé des pizzas et louer des films.

On avait finit par s'endormir au salon, toute sur le plus grand des canapés.


	22. Yetsirah Chapitre 22

**Auteur :** Meï

**Genre :** Général

**Rating :** K+

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de cette fiction m'appartiennent même si certains noms ressemblent à des personnages connus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE XXII) _Nouvelle rencontre pendant les courses_**

Le lendemain les garçons sont venus nous chercher pour qu'on aille acheter nos affaires scolaires. Sur le chemin, après qu'une voiture soit passée, Tomoé a séré la main de Zack un peu plus fort et il s'est arrêté pour l'embrasser et pour passé du coté de la route. S'était presque invisible mais Tomoé souriait et son regard s'était adoucit.

En arrivant au magasin, on s'est séparé en groupe de 2 vous savez lesquels et un cadi par groupe pour que se soir plus simple dans les rayons.

Cloud : On commence par quoi ?

Riku : Bah on passe dans les rayons et on regarde se qu'on a besoin .

Cloud : Okay.

On poussait le cadi à tour de rôle.

Dans le rayon cahiers il y avait des filles étranges. L'une avait les cheveux orange ondulé qui lui tombé au dessous de la taille et portait des lentille le la même couleur, l'autre était pareil mais en rose. Elles portaient des robes noires avec des dentelles de leur couleur et les collant rayé noir et rose où orange. Elles étaient jumelles.

En passant à côté d'elles j'ai remarquais qu'elles faisaient presque ma taille et qu'elles étaient mieux formées que moi.

La rose : Excusez moi. Est-ce que vous pourriez attraper les cahiers en haut sil vous plait.

Cloud : Les noirs ?

La orange : Oui.

Riku : Prends en aussi pour moi steup.

Cloud : Okay. C'est pratique de faire 1m80 des fois .

Riku : mais oui mais oui aller !

Il les attrapa et nous les tendit.

Les jumelles : Merci beaucoup.

Cloud : De rien .

La rose : Vous entrez en quel classe ?

Riku : En seconde, et vous ?

La orange : En seconde aussi . Peut être qu'on sera dans la même classe.

Riku : Oui ; Moi c'est Riku.

La orange : Je suis Ryujin.

La rose : Et moi Kazuna.

Riku : Et lui Cloud.

Cloud : Tu pourrais ma laissait me présenter tout seul non ?

Riku : Ferme la bouche tu baves.

Les jumelles ont rigolé. Elles étaient encore plus mignonnes quand elles souriaient.

Ryujin : Bon on vous laisse, ils faut qu'on finisse nos achat .

Kazuna : A bientôt .

Elles sont partent et j'ai flanqué mon poing dans le ventre de Cloud.

Cloud : Aïe ! Mon bleu !

Riku : Chochotte !

Cloud : Jalouse !

Je lui ai tourné le dos et je suis allée au rayon suivant. Cloud me suivait en silence. Lorsqu'on eu toutes nos affaire on est passait devant un rayon ou il y avait un petit cadenas accroché au bout d'une chaîne. J'en ai pris un pour le voir de plus prés.

Cloud : Je veux que tu en ais un.

Riku : Quoi ?

Cloud : Je veux que tu portes ça ! Tu es à moi et personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de te toucher !

Riku : Si j'en porte un, toi aussi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un pourrait t'approcher tranquillement.

Cloud : Okay.

On s'est embrasser et on est allez payer pour s'accrocher nos cadenas puis on est allez au café juste à côté du magasin. La on y a recroisé les jumelles et on à remarqué que tout le monde était déjà la à nous attendre.

Caroline : Pourquoi vous avez des anty-vols ?

Riku : C'est pas des anty-vols XD

Math : C'est quoi alors ?

Cloud : En quelque sorte ça en est…

Tout le monde à éclater de rire. On adorais rire tous ensemble pour n'importe quoi.


	23. Yetsirah Chapitre 23

**Auteur :** Meï

**Genre :** Général

**Rating :** K+

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de cette fiction m'appartiennent même si certains noms ressemblent à des personnages connus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE XXIII) _Discution autour du poker_**

On est rentré pour ranger nos affaires puis on s'est installé au salon pour jouer au poker tout en discutant.

Aïri : Deux cartes et une bière.

Caroline : Trois et pizza.

Tomoé : Je me couche et que quelqu'un me passe du feu.

Yukari : Je double la mise et je voudrais aussi de la pizza.

Riku : Je te suis, tiens le feu Moé et moi aussi je veux une bière.

Aïri : Je monte la mise.

Caroline : Je me couche. Qui a les biscuits ?

Tomoé : Tiens… Au faite Riku ? Depuis quand tu as tes ailes ?

Yukari : Je suis.

Riku : Je monte encore. Depuis la première fois que j'ai vu ma mère en rêve, donc depuis mes 9 ans.

Aïri : Je suis. C'est à cet âge que tu es partit de l'école de Cloud non ?

Caroline : jus de fruits siouplez.

Yukari : Je me couche.

Riku : Je monte. C'est vrai, je suis partie deux semaines après.

Tomoé : Grouillez vous de finir.

Aïri : C'est bon je me couche. Fais voir ton jeu.

Riku : Rien d'autre qu'une paire de dix :P Et vous depuis quand vous êtes…

Aïri : QUOI ? UNE PAIRE DE DIX ? J'avais trois as. Je croyais que t'avais une quinte flush.

Riku : Héhé, l'art de la comédie ma chère… Alors, depuis quand ?

Tomoé : Moi, un peu après mon accident.

Yukari : On t'avait raconté que Line vivait avec une cousine éloignée. Et bien Il se trouve que, en faite, nous sommes toutes orpheline et que nous avons toutes été vivre avec elles.

Aïri : Tomoé était la dernière à avoir ses parents, mais ils ont eu un accident de voiture.

Caroline : Et ils sont mort sur le coup…

Tomoé : Mais moi j'étais dans le comas et j'avais perdu mon œil mais j'avais aussi la colonne vertébrale broyé. Mon oncle est un chercheur en biotechnologie, quand je suis sortit du coma il m'a proposé de me mettre des membres mécaniques et j'ai accepté.

Aïri : Et nous on est comme ça depuis notre naissance.

Yukari : Nous avons des liens de parentés. Nos ancêtre étaient indiens et toutes les filles de notre famille peuvent se transformer en animale quand elle le souhaite.

Caroline : Tomoé aussi normalement, elle pouvait se transformer en louve, mais depuis son accident elle y arrive plus.

Tomoé : C'est parce que je suis à moitié bionique maintenant.

Riku : Et vous pouvez communiquer avec des animaux ?

Caroline : Seulement quand on est animal.

Yukari : Je distribue ?

Aïri : Oui

Tomoé : Je vais me chercher des clopes j'en ai plus.

Riku : Dans le buffet.

Caroline : Tu sais pourquoi tu les as toi ?

Riku : Non. Si je revois ma mère je lui demanderais.

Tomoé : Tes aile s'est ton tatouage ?

Riku : Non, j'ai fait ce tatouage l'année dernière, j'en voulais un mais je ne savais pas quel motif prendre, alors j'ai mis ça .

Yukari : C'est ta marque XD

Caroline : En parlant de marque. T'as fini nos uniformes ?

Yukari : Yes, enfin, les votre, le miens je le ferais demain.

Aïri : On pourra les voir ? 1 cartes.

Yukari : Demain .

Caroline : 2 cartes. Cool

Riku : Je me couche TT


	24. Yetsirah Chapitre 24

**Auteur :** Meï

**Genre :** Général

**Rating :** K+

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de cette fiction m'appartiennent même si certains noms ressemblent à des personnages connus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE XXIV) _Les essayages et la rentrée_**

Durant les 2 dernière semaine de vacance. Nous avons bien rigolé avec les garçons, parfois on croisait les jumelles, elles étaient toujours ensemble et habillé de rose, de orange et de noir et on discutait avec elles.

Les garçons avaient récupéré leurs motos et Cloud et moi avions était chez un tatoueur pour nous faire faire un tribal. Lui sur le bras droit et moi sur le bras gauche. C'était le même mais retourné.

Jack : D'abord le cadenas, maintenant le tatouage. Qu'est ce que ce sera la prochaine fois ? La même coupe de cheveux ? Les même fringues ?

Cloud : Ah, c'est une idée.

J'ai éclaté de rire. Aujourd'hui Yukari ferait les dernières retouches sur nos uniformes. Les garçons voulaient assistaient à la séance. C'était certainement pour nous voir en sous vêtement.

Ce fut Tomoé la première. Elle portait un t-shirt violet sous sa chemise bleu ciel et n'avait plus sa cravate. En dessous de sa jupe, elle portait des collant rayés noir et violet et à la place des chaussures réglementaires elle avait des rangers.

Ensuite Caroline. Yukari avait échangé la chemise avec celle de Aïri car elle était plus grande, avait fait en sorte que la jupe soit plus bouffante et plus longue et avait accrochée la cravate comme une ceinture. Ca correspondait parfaitement avec le style de Line : paraître le plus petit possible. Cette dernière comprimait sa poitrine le plus possible avec des bandages pour faire croire qu'elle avait le physique d'une fille de 11 ans.

Puis ce fut Aïri. Les boutons du haut de sa chemise avaient étaient enlevés et elle avait sa cravate. Sa jupe avait était raccourcit le plus possible et avait des broderies d'un bleu à peine plus foncé que la jupe pour qu'elles ne se voient presque pas. Elle avait aussi des chaussures à talon.

Ce fut à mon tour. Yukari avait déchiré les manches et le bas de la chemise ainsi que le bas de la jupe. Je portais des jartelles en résille et des cuissardes noir. Cary m'avait aussi fait un collier de ruban noir avec un grelot accroché dessus.

Et pour finir ce fut Yukari elle-même. Elle avait teint son uniforme en différent vert, ce qui lui allait à merveille. Le seul endroit où il y avait du bleu était sur ses nombreux bracelets et à la petite chaîne qu'elle portait à la cheville.

Cloud : Euh… Je trouve que les jupes sont un peu courtes…

Yukari : A bon ?

Jack : Oui vraiment trop courte. Je veux que celle de Aïri luis tombe jusqu'aux chevilles.

Aïri : Ah non ! Pas questions qu'on les allonge, je trouve que nos jupes sont très bien comme elles sont.

Math : Héhé, celle de Line elle est plus longue :P

Lucas : C'est vrai qu'elles sont courtes.

Riku : Si c'est par ce que t'as peur que je me fasse draguer, ne t'inquiète pas, je les envoierais balader.

Tomoé : C'est pareil pour nous aussi.

Zack : ouais mais on veux pas que vous vous fassiez draguer justement !

Riku : Excusez nous, mais je vous signale que les poufs d'à côté lorgne sur vous et que je ne pense pas qu'elles vont être les seule demain.

Caroline : J'ai faim --.

On a éclaté de rire puis Lucas et Math ont fait à manger. Nous avions passait la soirée à trinquer le fait que c'était notre dernière soirée de vacance et que dès le lendemain il nous faudrait faire fasse aux profs et aux élèves stupides qui se croient intelligent. En réalité nous avions dormis que 3 heures dans le salon et nous nous étions réveillé juste à temps pour nous préparer.

Nos maison étaient situé assez prés du lycée alors en courant nous sommes arrivé à l'heure. Après de furtifs baisers, les garçons étaient partis dans leur classe et nous dans la notre. Nous nous étions misent au fond de la classe, une à chaque fin de rang. Je m'étais mise contre la fenêtre et juste avant la sonnerie qui annonçait que tout le monde devait être à sa place, les jumelles sont arrivé. Ryujin se mise juste devant moi et Kazuna à côté d'elle, devant Tomoé.

J'étais contente d'être dans leur classe. Nous nous faisons remarqué à cause de nos uniforme mas elles aussi : elles s'étaient faites des couettes et s'étaient accroché une fausse fleur de la couleur de sa sœur dans les cheveux, leurs chemises étaient teinte en noir et leurs jupes de leurs couleurs. Elles portaient aussi leurs habituelles lentilles de couleur et avaient brodé des roses de leur couleur à tige noire sur leur sac de cour bleu. Nous 7 étions les seules à avoir changé nos uniformes.

Une grande femme à l'allure sévère entrât dans la salle et tout le monde s'est levé pour l'accueillir.

Femme : Je suis votre professeur principal ainsi que votre professeur de mathématique. Je vous demanderai de m'appeler ou mademoiselle, ou professeur, ou Sophie. Je vous appellerais par vos prénoms si cela ne vous dérange pas. Je vais faire l'appel, vous êtes priez de vous lever en entendants votre nom pour que je puisse vous reconnaître prochainement et vous ne pourrez changer de place jusqu'au mois prochain ou si vous en faite la demande car vous ne vous y sentez vraiment pas bien. Aujourd'hui vous remplirez des papiers, vous rencontrerez vos autres professeurs et vous visiterez l'établissement. Si vous avez des questions vous les poserez quand j'aurais finis l'appel.

A l'heure du déjeuner, les garçons nous on rejoins et les jumelles sont venues avec nous.

Lucas : Alors comment ça c'est passé ?

Yukari : Bien. Ennuyeux mais bien.

Riku : je ne sas pas pourquoi mais, plus le temps passe, et plus je trouve que les gens qui travail dans ce bahut se comporte comme…

Kazuna et Ryujin : Des robots.


	25. Yetsirah Chapitre 25

**Auteur :** Meï

**Genre :** Général

**Rating :** K+

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de cette fiction m'appartiennent même si certains noms ressemblent à des personnages connus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE XXV) _VisiteS_**

Math : Vous aussi vous trouvez qu'ils ressemblent à des robots ?

Ryujin : Oui, c'est vraiment trop bizarre.

Kazuna : À la fête de cet été, quand ils se sont mit à bousier les motos et qu'ils tiraient sur tout le monde.

Zack : On est au courant, ils nous ont tiré dessus pendant que les filles se barraient avec nos bécanes.

Ryujin : Ah c'est vous qu'ils ont pris en chasse jusqu'à la sortit.

Toutes : JUSQU'A LA SORTIE ? Vous aviez oubliez de nous dire ça !

Les garçons ont tous tourné la tête d'un air innocent et ils furent sauvés par la sonnerie qui nous disait de retourner en classe.

Durant l'après midi, nous avons vus tous nos profs et visité le lycée. A un moment on est passé devant un escalier qui allait vers la cave mais on n'est jamais descendu. Il n'y avait aucun coin discret, même derrière les escaliers. Comment allons nous faire pour fumer sans être vu ? Fumer ou…

Heureusement pour accéder au gymnase il fallait passer par un chemin avec des haies. En faite il y avait 2 gymnases. Un pour les filles et un pour les garçons, mais le chemin était le même et il était facile de s'échapper.

A la fin de l'après midi, Sophie nous donnât nos emplois du temps. Je ne m'attendais pas à moins chargé. On commençait tous les jours à 8h et on finissait toujours à 15h avec qu'une heure pour déjeuner.

Après les emplois du temps se fut les programme pour les clubs. J'ai découvert que les jumelles allaient s'occuper du journal du lycée.

Le programme de kendo était tout aussi chargé, pour ceux du premier groupe il y avait l'entraînement obligatoire du lundi au vendredi avec une séance libre le mercredi et une autre le samedi. J'irais aux deux pour me mettre au niveau des filles. Une séance dure 2h, sauf celle du samedi, qui elle dure 4h.

En plus d'être payer pour y aller, on nous prêté un équipement jusqu'au milieu de l'année, il faudrait économiser pour s'en payer un à sois même.

Enfin la journée se termina, Kazuna nous donnât le numéro de leur maison et leurs numéros de portable.

Des que nous somme arriver à la maison, Tomoé et moi avons allumer une cigarette. Il va falloir qu'on s'habitue à moins fumer. Yukari s'était proposer pour faire à dîner et s'est en cœurs qu'on avait accepté.

La nicotine n'était pas la seule chose dont j'étais en manque… L'autre chose était châtain clair, avait les yeux bleu océan, mesuré 1m80 et il n'arrêtait pas de dire des conneries. Pourtant je ne l'avais quitté que depuis 2h. Etais-je à ce point amoureuse de lui ?

Je suis monté me coucher assez tôt mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je regardais la peluche jaune que j'avis gagnais en jouant contre Cloud pendant des heures. C'est alors que quelque chose cognat contre ma vitre. J'ai levé la tête et un autre projectile cognat. Je me suis levé pour voir se que c'était. Il était devant la maison, les mains dans les poches, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Riku : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Cloud : Je voulais te voir… Et te dire…Je… Euh… Non rien… Bonne nuit.

Il se retournât pour rentrer chez lui, mon cœur battait fort, il faisait mal.

Riku : Cloud… Attends…

Je suis descendu par la gouttière et je me suis précipité dans ses bras. Comme c'était bon d'être contre lui… Il a levé mon menton pour m'embrasser tendrement.

Cloud : J'ai pas envie de te quitter… Mais j'ai sommeil…

Riku : Je… Est-ce que… Je pourrais venir dormir chez toi ? On est pas obliger de… mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de te quitter…

Il a pris ma main et on est allé dans sa chambre. On s'est couché pour s'endormir l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Les battements de son cœur me berçaient, étais-je devenus une fille si faible qu'elle ne peut plus dormir sans son mec ? Certainement… Mais bon, j'y repenseras demain, la je dors…

Le lendemain je me suis réveillé au levé du soleil, Cloud dormais encore alors je n'ai pas bouger pour ne pas le réveiller. A peu prés une demi heure plus tard il a enfin ouvert les yeux.

Cloud : Bonjour…

Riku : Bonjour

Il était vraiment mignon le matin, les cheveux en batail, les yeux à peine ouvert, il avait l'air d'un petit garçon.

Cloud : Qu'elle heure il est ?

Riku : J'en sais rien, mais je crois qu'il faut qu'on se lève.

Il m'a pris dans ses bras.

Cloud : Pas enviiiiiiiiiiiii.

Je l'ai embrassé.

Riku : Moi non plus, mais si on y va pas, on va se faire remarquer. Ce n'est que le deuxième jour

Cloud : Avant ça ne te dérangeait pas du tout.

Riku : C'est vrai… Pourquoi devrais-je changer mes habitudes au lycée alors que j'ai toujours était comme ça .

Cloud : Bien dit…

Il s'est mit sur moi et à commençait à m'embrasser dans le cou en soulevant mon t-shirt qui en faite était l'un des siens que je lui avais pris.


	26. Yetsirah Chapitre 26

**Auteur :** Meï

**Genre :** Général

**Rating :** K+

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de cette fiction m'appartiennent même si certains noms ressemblent à des personnages connus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE XXVI) _Un rêve…_**

Nous jouions au jeu des caresses en attendant que les autres partent au lycée. Aucun d'eux n'est venu nous déranger, pourquoi ? Je poserais la question plus tard. Avec Cloud on s'est bien amuser à faire n'importe quoi dans toutes les pièces de la maison (sauf les chambres des autres). Le plus rigolo s'était dans la cuisine : on prenait notre petit déjeuner en même temps. On était retourné dans sa chambre pour dormir un peu bien qu'il fut bientôt midi.

_Eve : Riku, ce n'est pas bien de sécher les cours…_

_Riku : Bah, une journée de plus où de moins, qu'est ce que ça change ?_

_Eve : Tu devrais prendre tes études plus au sérieux !_

_Riku : Je sais…_

_Je me suis allongé dans les fleures qui couvraient le champs ou nous étions. Eve portait une magnifique robe blanche sans manche et avait une rose de la même couleur dans les cheveux. Plus je grandissais et plus je lui ressemblais, sauf que j'avais les yeux gris et elle bleu et aussi que j'avais des lèvres plus pulpeuses. _

_Eve : Fait moi la promesse que tu iras cet après midi._

_Riku : Pourquoi ?_

_Eve : Promets le !_

_Riku : D'accord…_

_Elle m'accrochât une petite marguerite dans les cheveux et m'embrassa sur la joue._

_Eve : Cet après midi, tu ne risque rien, mais dés demain fait bien attention, ne traîne pas trop dans les couloirs et surtout ne fumes pas dans les toilettes, il y a des détecteur de fumée._

_Riku : Hein ? Mais comment tu sais tout ça ?_

_Eve : Aller, c'est l'heure de te réveiller._

J'ai ouvert les yeux, Cloud venais de bouger dans son sommeil alors je me suis levé. J'ai étais à la douche et je suis revenu pour le réveiller.

Cloud : Tu veux aller en cours ?

Riku : Ouais…

Cloud : Okay…

Riku : Je vis me changer, toi va te doucher et habille toi.

Cloud s'est levé et m'a embrasser avant d'aller à la salle de bain. Moi je suis retourner m'habiller, mes cheveux étaient encore mouillé alors je les ai un peu sécher au sèche cheveux et j'ai rejoins Cloud qui m'attendait dans la rue. Au lycée on a retrouver tout le monde.

Tomoé : Vous voila enfin.

Riku : Qu'est ce qu'on a manqué ?

Yukari : Anglais, Maths et Histoire - Géo.

Riku : Euh… Désolé Cary, mais euh… Ca je m'en fou un peu en faite… Je voulais savoir s'il s'est passé des trucs intéressants ?

Yukari : A… Pas grave

Caroline : Une fille de notre classe est daltonienne, alors les jumelles l'ont fait tournée en bourrique , c'était amusant !

Math : Tiens, elles sont où d'ailleurs ?

Caroline : Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça toi ?

Elle lui lança un regard noir et Math sembla se ratatiner de peur.

Math : P…Pour rien…

On a tous éclaté de Rire, notre si mignonne et si petite Caroline était une vraie terreur quand elle le voulait.

La sonnerie retentit, alors on est allez en classe. Kazuna et Ryujin rigolé lorsqu'elles sont venues s'assoire.

Riku : Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ?

Ryujin : une fille daltonienne.

Kazuna : comme on est pareil elle nous reconnais pas on a pu faire notre jeu préféré quand on était petite, échanger de place et se mettre à parler de manière différente.

Aujourd'hui encore elles avaient des couettes elles avaient des perles noir et de la couleur de sa sœur partout et la fausse fleur qu'elles avaient dans les cheveux était accrocher à leur cou.

La prof de Japonais est entrée en claquant la porte, Elle n'avait pas l'aire d'une prof normal : elle ne portait pas l'uniforme réglementaire des profs, en faite, elle était en Yukata. Elle abordé un grand sourire et était vraiment très jeune, elle ne devais pas avoir plus de 20 ans.

Prof : Bonjour les filles, Je m'appelle Nikky, je suis votre professeur de japonais.

Nikky ? Un prénom qui fait pas du tout Jap, en plus elle est rousse, je suis sur qu'elle est Européenne.

Nikky : Avant de commençait le cours, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. A la fin du moi, il y aura un bal de bienvenue pour les premières années !


	27. Yetsirah Chapitre 27

**Auteur :** Meï

**Genre :** Général

**Rating :** K+

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de cette fiction m'appartiennent même si certains noms ressemblent à des personnages connus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE XXVII) _Alertes rouges_**

Un murmure s'éleva dans la classe. Tout le monde se tournait vers les autres pour discuter.

Nikky : Ecoutez moi sil vous plait. Vous créerez vos Robe pendant le cours de travaux pratiques. Les décorations seront faites par les élèves de terminal. Et si vous savez jouer d'un instrument vous pourrez si vous le souhaitez former un groupe ou jouer en solo. Les répétitions se feront pendant vos heures de musique et chez vous.

Après ses explication sur la fête, elle commença son cour, mais personne ne l'écouté vraiment. Ce fut pareil pendant le cours d'art plastique et Français.

A la fin de la journée tout le monde ne parlait plus que de cette fête. A la maison aussi, même avec nos devoirs on en parler.

On est aller dîner chez les garçons et avant de partir on est toutes montées dans leurs chambres pour y passé un bon bout de temps.

Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin, je sentais que quelque chose était différent, je ne savais pas encore quoi mais j'allais bientôt le savoir. Je suis descendu me servir un bol de céréales. Le paquet était fini, mauvais signe, j'ai mis rageusement le paquet à la poubelle et je me suis rabattu sur les biscotes qui n'arrêté pas de se casser, autre mauvais signe. Tomoé est arrivé dans la cuisine à son tour, elle ouvrit son paquet de cigarette mais il était vide.

Tomoé : merde ! Où sont les autres paquets ?

Riku : Dans le placard du salon, celui en bas à gauche, comme toujours.

Elle est sortit, j'ai entendus le placard s'ouvrir puis se refermer.

Tomoé : PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Riku, t'as du feu ?

Riku : J'ai l'air d'en avoir sous la main ?

Elle a contourné la table pour allez mettre en marche la cuisinière et allumer sa clope. J'ai mis mon bol dans l'évier et je suis monté. Dans l'escalier j'ai croisait Yukari qui, contrairement à son habitude, ne souriait pas. Quand elle est arrivait en bas elle râla après Tomoé en lui disant qu'elle ne devait pas fumer dans la cuisine et aussi contre moi contre le fait que j'aurais du mettre mon bol dans le lave vaisselle ou le laver. Caroline sortit en trombe et faillit me rentrer dedans en descendant. Elle se mit à pester qu'on faisait trop de bruit et qu'elle aurait voulu dormir encore. Moi j'ai voulu entrer dans la salle de bain mais Aïri y était déjà. Alors j'ai frappé à la porte.

Aïri : Quoi ?

Riku : t'en as encore pour longtemps ?

Aïri : Non je sors dans 5 minutes.

Riku : Okay, grouilles toi.

Je suis retourné dans ma chambre pour fumer une clope et préparer mes affaires. 20 minutes plus tard Aïri sortit enfin de la salle de bain. Quand je suis entré j'ai crus que j'allais hurler. Il y avait de l'eau partout, des serviettes par terre, le dentifrice était finit et sur l'évier et pleins d'autres désagrément dont j'éviterais de parler.

Riku : Aïri, tu viens nettoyer la salle de bain !

Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'aire d'humeur joyeuse. A vrai dire, aucune de nous ne semblait joyeuse. Quand j'ai enfin pu me déshabiller, j'ai compris pourquoi ce qu n'allait pas chez moi, j'avais une ''alerte rouge'', c'est-à-dire : mes règles. Et je pense que je n'étais pas la seule.

Lorsque je suis redescendu, Yukari nettoyer la cuisine de haut en bas, Caroline somnolait sur une chaise, en tournant une cuillère dans son bol de chocolat, Aïri boudait sur sa chaise et Tomoé fumait encore.

Aïri : C'est bon je peux y retourner ?

Riku : Oui c'est bon, tu peux allez refoutre du bordel du moment que tu range.

Elle me fusilla du regard et remontât.

Yukari : Caroline, si tu reverses une seule goûte de chocolat sur la table tu la lèche !

Caroline : Et puis quoi encore, ça va arrête ton délire avec la propreté, on est 5 filles alors ça risque pas d'être propre !

Tomoé : Oh la ferme !

Aïri : RIKU ! Y A PLUS D'AU CHAUDE !

Riku : C'est normal tu as presque tout pris !

Aïri : Tu aurais put le dire !

Tomoé : Mais fermez la !

Yukari : J'en ai mare de vivre dans une porcherie.

Caroline : On n'est pas des cochons !

Tomoé : Putain y plus de bières, fait chier !

Riku : Tu passe toujours 3h sous la douche et on a une minute d'eau chaude chacune !

Aïri : Je ne passe pas 3h sous la douche, y a pas assez d'eau pour tenir 3h !

Riku : Je le sais, je suis pas stupide, moi au moins !

Quelqu'un sonnât à la porte, on est toutes allez voir, c'était les garçons.

Jack : On vous entends crier depuis chez nous, on n'entends plus la télé. Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ?

Toutes : Oh la FERME !


	28. Yetsirah Chapitre 28

**Auteur :** Meï

**Genre :** Général

**Rating :** K+

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de cette fiction m'appartiennent même si certains noms ressemblent à des personnages connus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE XXVIII) _Premier entraînement_ **

Les garçons ne comprenaient pas pourquoi on était en colère et encore moins pourquoi après une où deux minutes de silence total on s'est toutes misent à pleurer en se demandant pardon. La mèche de Tomoé, qui cachait son œil et sa joue masquait le faite qu'aucune larmes ne sortait de son oeil droit.

En cours, personne n'osait nous approcher, on dégager une aura si meurtrière que si on avait eu le pouvoir on aurait tuer beaucoup de gents sur place. Kazuna et Ryujin étaient les seules à ne pas y avoir droit. Un simple regard sur elle suffisait à nous calmer. Elle étaient vraiment très mignonnes avec leurs couettes tressés dont l'élastique était surmonté d'un grelot. La seule chose inhabituelle était qu'elles avaient un pansement vers l'intérieur de la cuisse.

Ryujin : On s'est fait faire un tatouage.

Elles ont soulevées le petit bandage pour nous montrer leur papillon, un machaon, elles se l'étaient faite sur la cuisse opposée à celle de sa sœur.

Kazuna : Ils sont beaux hein ?

On a toutes misent la main sur les yeux des mecs pour pas qu'ils regarde, car les papillons était assez prés de leurs entres jambes.

La pose déjeunée était finit, il fallait retourner en cours.

Aïri : Ce soir on a entraînement de kendo. Vous allez au journal vous ?

Kazuna : Oui, on a hâte de rencontrer de rédacteur en chef !

Ryujin : Il à l'aire vraiment très gentil et super intelligent !

Caroline : Ouais mais vous êtes 2 et il est seul, comment vous allez vous le départager ?

Les jumelles : On verra plus tard

L'après midi se passa bien et à la fin des cours tout le monde alla au différents clubs.

Le dojo était vraiment très grands, il y avait 3 salle d'entraînement (une pour chaque niveau), une salle pour les compétitions, deux vestiaires (filles et garçons) avec des douches et des toilettes et une salle pour ranger le matériel.

Une fille de terminale nous à distribuer nos équipement qu'on a enfiler pour aller dans la salle qui nous était attribuer.

Lors des groupes de 2, Tomoé se mettait avec moi, Yukari avec Caroline et Aïri était avec une fille d'une autre classe. Les garçons étaient à l'autre bout de la salle et avaient peur de nous approcher de peur de se faire encore engueuler.

Tomoé me donnait des conseilles pour progresser plus vite. Après un mois de cours comme celui-ci, je pense que je serais un peu en dessous du niveau de Caroline.

Le prof annonça la fin du cours, salua et partit. Les garçons se sont approcher timidement de nous et on leur à sauter dessus comme des folles. Après quelques explications sur ce qui c'était passé durant la matinée, les garçons sont parties se changer, nous allions le faire aussi quand un groupe de kendoka entra dans la sale. A leurs allures, tous comprirent qu'ils étaient du 3ème niveau.

Garçon 1 : Salut les nouveaux.

Fille 1 : Ils ont l'air pitoyables…

Fille 2 : Et ils pense pouvoir faire quelque chose avec ses…

Tomoé envoya son katana en bois à la figure de la fille avant qu'elle put finir sa phrase et elle l'évita de justesse.

Tomoé : Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Garçon 2 : Juste voir de quoi vous êtes capable.

Yukari : Si je comprends bien, vous voulez nous bizuter.

Garçon 3 : En quelque sorte .

Tomoé : parfait, c'est moi que vous affronterez !

Elle se mit en garde et attaqua un garçon non loin d'elle. Il n'eu pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivé qu'il était déjà à terre. Un autre garçon s'avança, il était plus grand et avait l'aire de bien savoir se qu'il faisait.

Garçon 4 : Tu penses que tu peux battre quelqu'un du niveau 3 ?

Il attaqua mais Tomoé le contre et ripostât.

Tomoé : Ptètre bien

Elle sourit et attaqua à nouveau. S'était étrange mais… J'avais l'impression qu'elle riait ! A sa manière de se battre, on aurais put la comparé à une danseuse de balais mais en plus violente .

Le combat durât environ 5 minutes, Tomoé l'avait totalement écrasé, il avait même du mal à se relever. Mais les autres n'avaient pas l'air contents. Ils se sont tous mis en garde et lorsqu'ils attaquèrent en même temps la lumière s'éteignit. J'ai crus voir un flash rouge la ou s'était trouvé mon amie une fraction de seconde avant. Il y eu le bruit d'une baston puis des pas précipiter, et une porte qui se ferme. C'est alors que la lumière revint. Tomoé était assise par terre, son katana sur les genoux et plus personne autour d'elle. Elle s'est relevé et est venue vers nous, pour qu'on parte du dojo. Dans les vestiaire je lui ai posé la question pour savoir si s'était elle qu avait éteint la lumière et elle m'a répondus en me faisant un clin d'œil.

A l'extérieur les garçons nous attendaient avec un sourire un peu timide.

On est rentrer tous mains dans la mains. Sur le chemin on à croisé les jumelles, elles étaient accompagné par un garçon mais je n'ai pas vu son visage. Il les a saluer et est partit par une autre rue.

Yukari : S'était Sven ?

Kazuna : Oui .

Aïri : Alors ? Qui de vous deux l'aura ?

Ryujin : Aucune, Il est gay ! XD


	29. Yetsirah Chapitre 29

**Auteur :** Meï

**Genre :** Général

**Rating :** K+

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de cette fiction m'appartiennent même si certains noms ressemblent à des personnages connus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE XXIX) _Sven_**

Lorsque le week end arriva enfin, nous étions tous tellement fatigués que nous n'avions même plus la force de parler. En plus des courbatures infligées par le kendo, nous devions surmonter les montagnes de devoirs que nous donnaient les profs et faire les préparatifs du bal. Mon sac à peine posé sur mon bureau en désordre, je me suis jeté sur mon lit pour dormir et je ne me suis réveillé que le lendemain a cause de mon ventre qui criait famine !

Personne n'était levé alors c'est moi qui devrais préparer le petit déjeuner, ou plutôt le déjeuner… Une à une, les filles sont descendus l'aire un peu moins fatiguée que la veille.

Aïri : Qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

Caroline : Moi je dors !

Tomoé : Moi pareil !

Yukari : Je vais m'avancer pour mes devoirs.

Riku : J'ai promis aux jumelles que j'irais les voir pour qu'elles me posent des questions sur la vie ici…

C'est ce que je fit, je me suis donc rendus chez Ryujin et Kazuna. Leur maison était plus petite, elle n'avait pas d'étage ni de jardin. J'ai frappé à la porte et Kazuna m'a ouvert.

Kazuna : Pile à l'heure . Entre.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul couloir qui mener à différentes pièces, l'une d'elle était ouverte sur le salon qui faisait aussi salle à manger. Ryujin était assise et discuter avec un garçon qui se leva à mon arrivé.

Ryujin : Riku, je te présente Sven.

Sven me pris délicatement le poignet et me fit un baise main.

Sven : Enchanter .

Derrière ses cheveux raide et noir comme le charbon, ses yeux de la même couleur anormalement écarquiller avec des gros cernes briller d'intelligente, son teint très pale faisait ressortir son tatouage un forme de crois rouge sang enlacer par des roses blanche qu'il portait sur le cou. Il était un peu plus grand que moi mais était très maigre.

Kazuna apporta un plateau de biscuit et du thé.

Ryujin : On va commencer par Sven si ça ne te dérange pas Riku.

Kazuna : C'est pour savoir si nos questions sont bonnes et bien formuler.

Riku : Pas de problème .

Les jumelles se sont assise sur des chaise en face du canapé et avait pris des carnets de notes sur les genoux.

Ryujin : Questions sur sa vie à l'internat à Sven Tricknov.

Kazuna : Tu est en terminale, mais depuis quand t'occupe tu du journal du lycée ?

Sven : Depuis mon entré en seconde. J'ai toujours été passionner par le journalisme alors que je suis arrivé ici et que j'ai vu qu'il y en avait un je m'y suis tout de suite inscrit. Comme il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui y travail j'ai tout de suite été nommés 2nd rédacteur et je suis devenu rédacteur en chef cette année car l'anciens est partit.

Ryujin : Qu'est ce qui ta donner la passion du journalisme ?

Sven : Ma grande sœur, elle est aussi journaliste pour son université. Petite déjà elle passé son temps à écrire se qu'il se passer dans notre quartier, puis quand elle entré au collège elle se mit à tout relater sur notre ville, plus le temps passé et plus elle écrivait sur ce qu'il se passait partout.

Kazuna : D'après ton dossier scolaire tu est très bon partout, veux tu continuer le journalisme toute ta vie ou passer à autre chose plus tard ?

Sven : Je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferais plus tard, et je n'ai pas envie d'y penser pour le moment.

Ryujin : T'es notes sont vraiment impressionnante, comment peut tu être aussi bon élève avec toutes les heures que tu passe au journal ?

Sven : Je n'ai besoin de dormir que 2h par nuit pour être en forme tout la journée. Mais si je dois sortir et faire plus d'efforts que d'habitude j'essais de dormir un peu plus pour ne pas tomber en pane XD

Kazuna : En claire, tu es un bourreau de travail.

Sven : En quelque sorte .

Ryujin : Passons maintenant à des choses un peu plus privées. Tricknov, c'est un nom étranger n'est ce pas ?

Sven : Oui, mes parents sont originaires de Transylvanie, ça doit être pour ça que je ressemble à Dracula XD

Kazuna : Haha, c'est vrai que ton apparence peut en effrayer certains ! Est-ce que la séparation avec la famille est toujours aussi dur après 3 ans ?

Sven : Pas vraiment, mes parents passe beaucoup de temps à voyager, mais à la fin de l'année, lorsque ma sœur et moi aurons finit nos études, nous partirons avec eux.

Ryujin : Que fais tu pendant les vacances ?

Sven : Je fais… Des bêtises top secrètes ! XD


End file.
